Le Monstre
by Sweet Dream-chan
Summary: Amaryllis vient d'échapper in extremis à son assassin, sa famille est morte, tout ce qu'il lui reste, c'est une équipe de profiler venus de l'autre continent. Elle part à l'autre bout du monde, s'attaquer à des véritables monstres, sous les protection des membres du FBI.
1. Pain

**Bonsoir... Le petit mot d'intro, c'est toujours compliqué. Je voudrais suivre l'histoire d'origine avec un autre point de vue, et en grande amoureuse que je suis, j'ai mêlé un petite romance dans tout ça, ne venez pas dire qu'aucun des profilers ne vous a jamais tapé dans l'œil... Bande de coquinous !  
**

 **L'œuvre qu'est Criminal Minds/ Esprits Criminels, ne m'appartient en aucun cas, ma fiction a été créée dans le but de se divertir, je n'en tire pas de revenus.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
**

 _Dream-E_

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Belgique  
_

* * *

Ils mentent, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas folle. Je suis normale, je ne dois pas aller dans un asile, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste, pour une fois, dire ce que je pensais. Pourquoi dois-je toujours me cacher ? Pourquoi sont-ils si mauvais avec moi ? Ils se prétendent ma famille, mais même les inconnus me traient d'une meilleure façon. Je me sens si mal, si mauvaise et fébrile. Je peine à respirer calmement, mon corps est secoué de sanglots. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'entendent, ils prennent plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je tends la main, attrape mon ordinateur, le pose sur mes genoux, me blottis au fond de mon divan.

J'en ai marre de tout ça, je ne le supporte plus, j'aimerai tellement que cela s'arrête. Il faut que je m'en sorte, que je me tire de cette maison. Je n'ai plus personne à qui parler, ou chez qui aller. Ils m'ont tous trahis, je ne veux pas m'attacher à eux, c'est inutile. Je dois rester forte, je ne dois pas craquer.

Mon regard s'évade sur la pièce, ma chambre, refuge et enfer combiné. Je tombe nez à nez avec ma table de bricolage, sur laquelle jonchent morceaux de cartons, peinture, pot de glu et... Un cutter. J'ai changé la lame hier. Il coupe fort. Je pourrais me faire du mal, si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrais me couper, trancher ma peau, y laisser des lignes parallèles d'un rouge rubis. Je pourrais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je sais que c'est mal de faire ça, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je le fais, cela me permet de souffrir, encore, mais de contrôler cette douleur moi-même. Le métal est glacé, et les petites gouttes de sang glissent le long de mon poignet, tombent sur le sol du bout de mes doigts.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? C'est hideux, je suis hideuse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça à une époque, je ne suis pas cette personne à qui je ressemble aujourd'hui.

Je dois nettoyer ce spectacle macabre, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un le voit. J'attrape un rouleau d'essuies-tout, éponge le bois, verse un peu d'eau, frotte avec plus d'entrain, les jette dans ma poubelle violette. J'aime cette couleur.

J'éteins les lampes de ma chambre, retourne dans mon divan, me couvre d'une couverture en patchwork. Ma marraine me l'avait ramenée de Londres, quand j'avais six ans. Elle a toujours été douce avec moi, mais elle est morte il y a quelques années, d'un arrêt cardiaque. J'ouvre une fenêtre Google, je vais regarder un film, je crois en avoir quelques uns de réserve.

Je baille, il est presque trois heures du matin. Je dépose mon ordinateur sous le canapé, replace un coussin derrière la tête. J'entends des grincements de plancher, l'un de mes parents à dû se lever, il n'y a ce bruit étrange que près de leur chambre. Et si ce n'était pas eux ? J'ai le ventre tordu, c'est idiot. Je tends tout de même l'oreille, compte le nombre de pas. Je distingue un sursaut sourd, étouffé, et un bruit sourd. On dirait qu'on coupe de la viande crue. Non, je rêve. C'est mon imagination. La personne se dirigent vers ma chambre. J'ai peur. Avec quoi suis-je sensée m'armer ? C'est juste l'un de mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Un éclat lumineux vient me chatouiller la rétine, c'est le cutter que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure.

Je m'en saisis, veille à ne faire aucun bruit. Je calme ma respiration, reste collée contre le canapé, je suis bien placée. Si la personne ouvre la porte, vu que je suis derrière, elle ne me verra pas tout de suite. J'ai le temps de constater qui est-ce et de décider quoi faire. Je dois rester calme, c'est le plus important. La porte s'ouvre lentement, et le reflet d'un lame apparaît. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, c'est maintenant que je dois agir. Vu la carrure, c'est un homme, pas très vieux, entre 25 et 40 ans. Je n'ai aucune chance si il parvient à m'immobiliser, je suis petite et rapide, alors je peux fuir. Mon téléphone est dans ma poche, il faut que je sorte de la maison, ensuite, je cours me réfugier dans la forêt en face. Ça peut fonctionner, je connais mon environnement, et sûrement mieux que lui.

Je saute sur le sol, plante mon cutter à plusieurs reprises dans le dos de l'homme, ressens une douleur à l'abdomen, c'est la peur. Je cours, saute les dernières marches des escaliers, ouvre la porte, observe mon environnement. Je suis en pleine tempête, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je peux l'entendre sortir par la porte, mais je suis déjà sur la rue, je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder si il y avait une voiture. Je viens d'atteindre le bois. Je crois encore un peu, m'adosse contre un gros arbre, sûrement là depuis des dizaines d'années. La fatigue a pris la place de l'adrénaline, c'est une bonne chose que cet arbre soit ici. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je n'entends personne me poursuivre, je l'ai probablement perdu, j'ai réussi. Je me laisse tomber au sol, prends mon téléphone, appelle le service d'urgence, prends garde à chuchoter.

\- Allô ? Je vous en prie... Je suis dans la forêt. Je suis perdue. Un homme est entré chez moi. Je crois qu'il a tué tout le monde, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Aidez moi. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore là. Je suis à Goyet, c'est près de Namur. Je ne plaisante pas

\- "Mademoiselle ne bougez pas. Restez cachée. Une équipe d'urgence va venir vous chercher. En attendant restez avec moi d'accord ? Quel est votre nom ?"

\- Oui. Je m'appelle... Je m'appelle Amaryllis Delaunay. J'ai dix-sept ans.

\- " D'accord. Dis moi Amaryllis, quelle est ta chanson préférée ?"

\- Ma chanson préférée ? Je ne sais pas. J'aime assez la musique classique, le requiem de Mozart est l'une de mes favorites.

\- " Vraiment ? À ton âge c'est étonnant ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ?"

\- La barbe à papa et les croustillons de la foire, ils sont toujours trop chaud pour pouvoir les manger sur le champs.

\- "D'accord. Tu vois un hélicoptère dans le ciel ? Ce sont les gens qui viennent t'aider. Ne bouge pas, quelqu'un va descendre te chercher. Courage ma grande."

\- Merci.

Je raccroche. Elle a dit vrai, bientôt une échelle descend accompagnée d'un homme. Il s'enquiert de mon état, m'attache à lui, nous montons dans les airs. Un médecin se charge de prendre ma tension, d'observer mes points vitaux. On m'assied sur un siège, m'attache, m'enroule dans une couverture chauffante. Les quelques personnes me demandent sans arrêts si je vais bien. Que devrais répondre ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Nous atterrissons devant un bâtiment, c'est le commissariat de police. Je n'y suis jamais rentrée avant aujourd'hui. Les murs sont blancs, salis, combinés aux reflets des néons, et à mon manque de sommeil conséquent, j'ai ma tête qui va exploser. On m'indique de m'assoir le temps de régler quelques papiers. Peu à peu, la plupart des têtes risquent des coups d'œil discrets vers moi.

Je leur dirais bien de me laisser tranquille.

Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts. J'éprouve un peu de soulagement, je ne souffrirai plus. Ma petite sœur... Elle est morte, elle aussi ? Je ne le réalise pas.

\- Amaryllis Delaunay. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. L'inspecteur Vanbruiken va vous recevoir.

Je hoche la tête, suis le policier, qui me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Il me laisse aux mains de l'inspecteur, une femme. Elle a des traits durs, fatigués par des années de travail acharné dans ce domaine, majoritairement masculin. Mon affaire semble trop lourde pour ses épaules, d'une soixantaine d'années, je me sens coupable de lui infliger une telle chose.

\- Amaryllis, je suis Claire Vanbruiken, celle qui va résoudre le... Meurtre de ta famille. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler tout de suite. Nous verrons ça demain. En attendant, un psychologue va venir te voir, pour t'aider. Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux, il est obligé de garder le silence. Je te reverrai demain, d'accord ? Tu es forte, ma puce.

\- D'accord, merci.

Ainsi la femme me laisse avec le psy. Je n'ai jamais aimé les psys. Mais celui-là, je le déteste. Sa tête m'agace, sa manière de parler, de se mouvoir, il a une haute estime de lui-même, qui est, à mon avis, injustifiée.

\- Amaryllis. Dis moi comment te sens-tu ? Tu ne dois pas être en super forme. Tu as été très courageuse cette nuit. Peu de gens en aurait été capable.

\- Je pense que courage est de la stupidité. Ce que j'ai fait est loin d'être stupide. Depuis qu'on m'a récupérée, on n'a pas arrêté de me demander comment j'allais. Ça ira. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on a tué. Je suis en vie, alors ça va. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse, ou que je dise ? Je ne pleurerai pas. Je n'ai rien à lâcher. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu le plancher grincer. J'ai entendu qu'on tranchait je ne sait pas quoi de ma sœur. Mon instinct m'a poussé à prendre un cutter. Je l'ai enfoncé dans le meurtrier, j'ai couru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment il a fait ça. C'est le boulot de la police de savoir. Maintenant je manque de sommeil, et j'ai besoin de calme, puis-je aller faire un tour, et dormir par la même occasion ?

\- Ah... Ma petite. Ne sois pas si gênée enfin. Je sais que tu veux pleurer. Je sais que tu es mal. Vas-y, lâche tout.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Je me lève de la chaise, ouvre la porte, me dirige vers l'entrée. Je n'aurais pas dû être si désagréable. De l'air frais, enfin, le jour commence à se lever, il doit être 6 ou 7h. Un groupe peu commun va me foncer dedans, si je ne bouge pas. Mais... J'ai cette nouvelle douleur au ventre... Je baisse les yeux, je suis couverte de sang. Ce n'était pas la peur, ce type m'a touchée. J'ai du couper l'hémorragie, je gardais mon bras serré contre moi, ce n'était pas non plus une plaie profonde, autrement je m'en serais rendue compte. C'était peut-être ça qui inquiétait le médecin de l'hélico. S'il avait bien fait son travail il l'aurait vraiment vu. Ma tête se met soudainement à tourner, comme si le temps avait repris son cours. Je titube, mes genoux cèdent. Un jeune homme me rattrape in extremis, il a le visage inquiet. Pas comme les autres, lui, il semble sincère.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il a un accent, anglais, plutôt américain.

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai besoin d'un perfusion. Au plus vite. Dites que je ne veux pas de drogue, de morphine ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais m'évanouir.

* * *

Une douleur intense à l'abdomen me fait grimacer. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je me relève en sursaut, cherche un indice sur l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. C'était une mauvaise idée, je devrai éviter tout mouvement brusque.

\- Idiote. Ai-je murmuré pour moi même.

\- En fait, c'est un réflexe humain que nous avons tous. C'est lié au cerveau, plus précisément à...

\- Reid je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

Qu'est-ce que... Je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai dû avoir un accident, sinon je n'aurais pas mal au ventre comme ça. Il y a deux hommes que je ne connais pas. Le plus jeune, Reid, si j'ai bien compris, doit avoir un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans. Il est plutôt grand. Il les cheveux mi-long, bouclés, quelques mèches brunes retombent sur son visage pâle, formant un ensemble assez charmant. L'autre doit être un peu plus âgé, il a sûrement trentaine ? Musclé, chocolat, sûr de lui, je peux distinguer une arme sous son t-shirt.

\- Soit vous êtes un flic ou militaire, soit vous êtes un tueur à gage. Ai-je lâché de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre physique, votre assurance, votre timbre de voix, et l'arme que vous portez.

\- Il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande Reid, les yeux pétillants.

\- L'arme à sa cheville ? Ou la position ? Oui c'est ça !

\- Bien joué !

\- Ok... On est pas là pour analyser mon comportement, p'tit génie ! Et mademoiselle... Amaryllis.

\- Étant donné que vous me connaissez, puis-je avoir vos nom ?

\- Agent Morgan, du FBI, et lui c'est le Dr Spencer Reid.

\- Oh...

Je repousse les couvertures, balance mes jambes sur le bords du lit. Je tiens debout. C'est déjà ça. Je fais quelques pas vers le grand miroir accroché au mur. Je suis bien amochée. J'ai les bras et les jambes remplies de griffes.

\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête ? Je serais victime d'amnésie partielle. À moins que... J'ai vécu un choc violent. Mon cerveau refuse de se souvenir, réflexion post-traumatique. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Non... Je n'aurais quand même pas décidé de...

Je regarde mes poignets, hormis les traces de mutilation, rien. Mes veines sont intactes. Mon attention se porte sur mon ventre. De plus près je peux voir des points de sutures, à deux endroits. Comme si... Comme si on avait voulu me tuer.

\- C'est ça. Le tueur, la forêt, l'idiot de psy. Comment peut-on le laisser exercer ce job ? S'il avait su me comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je ne serais pas tombée à moitié morte en plein milieu d'un commissariat de police ! Et sur un inconnu, qui ne l'est plus tant que ça maintenant... Est-ce que vous avez écouté ma demande , Docteur Reid ?

\- Oh que oui ! Il a insisté personnellement ! Hein Spencer ?

\- Je comprends juste...

\- Je plaisantais. Amaryllis, on va s'en aller. Quelqu'un de votre famille va sûrement venir vous voir.

\- Ils sont tous morts hier soir.

\- Ah... Des amis alors, oui, des amis vont venir vous voir.

\- Inutile. La seule amie que je possède est moi-même. Mais des policiers vont venir m'interroger. Puis il faudra bien s'occuper de me trouver une famille, les trucs du genre... J'espère ne pas avoir trop abusé de votre temps.

\- Au revoir, Amaryllis.

Je viens de rencontrer les deux seules personnes qui ne me rejettent pas du premier coup. Ce sont deux agents du FBI, que je ne reverrai jamais de ma vie.

* * *

 **Laissez une review, et n'hésitez pas à follow l'histoire, pour ne rien rater !^^**


	2. Victims

**Voilà mieux que le chapitre 1, le 2. Sincèrement, je trouvais le 1 vraiment mauvais par rapport à celui-ci.x)**

 **L'œuvre qu'est Criminal Minds/ Esprits Criminels, ne m'appartient en aucun cas, ma fiction a été créée dans le but de se divertir, je n'en tire pas de revenus.**

 **Bonne lecture,  
**

 _Dream-E_

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Belgique  
_

* * *

\- Voilà ma grande, ce n'est pas grande chose, mais c'est en attendant. C'était la chambre de mon fils. Mais il est grand maintenant alors...

\- Merci Mme Vanbruiken. C'est vraiment très gentil de faire ça pour moi.

\- Mais non... C'est normal, le temps qu'on décide de t'envoyer quelque part ou de t'émanciper. Ça prend du temps ce genre de chose, au final tu seras majeure et pourras faire

ce que tu souhaites, enfin bon, je ne suis pas juge. Je vais te laisser installer tes affaires. Et n'oublie pas que si tu veux parler... Je suis là, en tant que flic ou femme. Tu peux

m'appeler Claire.

\- Merci.

L'inspectrice me laisse seule dans la pièce. Elle n'a peut-être pas eu le courage de la vider, les affaires d'un adolescent jonchent toujours ici et là. La seule chose neuve est le lit, il a bien été changé pour moi. Je dépose un sac orange, délavé par le temps et les lavages, sur le bureau. Les policiers ont ramenés les choses importantes à ma vie quotidienne ainsi que quelques objets que je leur avais demandé, rien de bien personnel. Je le dépose ma trousse de toilette sur une étagère vide, ainsi que mon portable. Je me mets en quête d'une prise électrique. Je n'ai plus de batterie, évidemment, j'ai passé la soirée à regarder des films. Je vais regarder combien il y a de wifi ici... Vingt-deux, nous sommes dans un appartement. Je devrais en capter plus. Ce n'est même pas amusant, au moins, ils sont tous protégés. Je demanderai à Mme Vanbruiken son mot de passe, pour la forme. Si je lui dis que j'ai piraté son wifi, je doute qu'elle soit aussi aimable. Hormis ce petit détail inutile, la maison semble acceptable. Je n'ai pas d'objets tranchants à disposition, c'est peu pratique, si l'événement de jeudi soir se reproduit... Les chances sont minces, le tueur ne voulait pas me tuer spécialement, c'était un hasard... Ce serait stupide, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne pense pas avoir craqué quelque chose en rapport avec des mafieux... J'ai bidouillé un truc russe une fois, mais c'était un petit commerce en ligne, il me fallait une jupe, j'étais pauvre. En plus ils arnaquaient les gens avec des prix surélevés, cela n'a pas été une grosse perte. Ce wifi... Je n'ai plus qu'à taper le bon code. Je suis un génie. Je soupire, referme délicatement la porte de la chambre, descends jusqu'au salon.

\- Madame Vanbruiken ?

\- Oh Amaryllis ! Tu es là ! Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé un pot-au-feu ce matin, il doit être prêt. J'espère que ça te plaira, je ne connais pas tes goûts.

\- Oh... C'est gentil...

\- Allez, viens.

Je déteste le pot-au-feu, mais elle est bourrée de bonnes intentions, et cela me briserait le cœur de lui dire. Ce n'est que provisoire, après tout. Mon avenir est aussi incertain que la chose qui se trouve dans mon assiette.

\- C'est très bon... Claire.

\- Vraiment ? S'émerveille la dame. Je ne cuisine pas souvent avec mon travail. Alors je ne suis pas sûre du goût...

\- Je trouve ça pas mal pour un début.

\- Tu t'es bien installée ? Ma maison n'est pas luxueuse, je le sais... Tu commences à prendre tes marques ?

\- C'est parfait. Je vous assure. Je voulais vous demander... Connaissez-vous le code de votre wifi ? Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de me le donner ?

\- Oh mais pas du tout ! Je l'ai noté quelque part, je te le donnerai après le dîner. Si tu savais. Au début je ne l'avais pas sécurisé. Et c'est George un jour qui me l'a fait

remarqué.

\- George ?

\- Notre informaticien, un type très amical, il m'avait proposé de le sécuriser, aussi inviolable que la base de donnée de notre commissariat !

\- Quoi ? M'étouffais-je avec mon verre d'eau. Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui protège les données de la police ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais il est incapable ! J'ai piraté ce wifi en moins d'une minute. Je ne vous dis pas la police, qu'il rentre chez lui. Je veux dire... Je commence mal.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ?

\- En fait... Oui. Mais je n'en fais jamais rien. C'est plus pour m'amuser. Je n'allais pas utiliser de votre wifi sans votre permission.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à la femme, m'attendant à des remontrances.

\- Tu es amusante, je ne vais pas t'arrêter pour ça voyons ! Quoi que, je doute que tu puisses vraiment pénétrer dans notre système.

\- On fait un marché ?

\- Qu'as-tu à proposer ?

\- Vous m'emmenez voir ce George si j'y arrive.

\- D'accord.

Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour accéder aux informations concernant les différents criminels de la police, si l'on était plus avancé, on pouvait même accéder la base de donnée nationale. C'en était affligeant. Je revois la tête de l'inspectrice pâlir devant mon œuvre, son dos se courbant à chaque nouvelle explication que je lui donnais. Je soupire, mi-amusée, attrape la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je passe en revue les différents crimes semblables aux miens et ayant été commis en Belgique. Je me suis aperçue qu'il y en avait partout à travers l'Europe. Il n'y a pas de parcours particulier, les dates entre les meurtres sont très variées. Je ne pense même pas qu'il y a un seul tueur. Je viserais plus une organisation. J'ai commencé à écarter certaines affaires, quand je me suis aperçue d'une chose. La victimologie ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de sens, à moins de s'en approcher. Je ne trouve pas de réels choses qui lient, c'est toujours un jeune et son entourage, il a entre douze et vingt ans, sexe confondu. C'est comme si les autres personnes, les familles, étaient mortes pour "faire joli". Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Claire. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir déterrer de vieilles affaires. Je vais être forcée de chercher des informations complémentaires sur les adolescents, seule. Pourquoi vouloir les tuer ? Et qui le voudrait ? Je recherche des informations sur Cassy Dehust, la dernière victime, avant moi. C'est une petite parisienne, elle a remporté le concours de calcul mental de France, pas mal. Elle a un blog, ça concerne des énigmes... Je sens que je vais adorer. Alors... Cette fille était un génie des mathématiques ! C'est incroyable. Malheureusement je n'ai rien d'autre... Mike Miller. C'est un tout autre bonhomme. Il a déjà commis un vol à l'âge de treize ans, on a retrouvé des preuves l'accusant de plusieurs autres délits. C'était un délinquant, il était très intelligent. Ce serait ça le critère pour les tuer ? L'intelligence ? Je ne suis pas comme eux, ça n'a pas de sens. Je devrais tenter de dormir, j'ai mon entretien avec Georges demain.

Mais si les assassinats n'était pas qu'en Europe ?

* * *

Mon regard croise celui bleuté de l'informaticien. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Son t-shirt est froissé dans le dos, les plis proviennent avec certitude d'un allez-retour de son buste entre son bureau et le dossier de sa chaise. Le bout de ses doigts est aplatis, à force de pianoter les touches du clavier, et il a une petite bouteille pharmaceutique dans la poche de sa veste, sûrement des gouttes ophtalmologiques. Il vient seulement de remarquer que la secrétaire lui a subtilisé un Bic de son pot à crayons, il va le chercher en se maudissant d'être distrait. Ah, encore un peu de temps libre. Son porte-clés est composé d'un petit bracelet mauve délavé, cela de sa fille ou sa sœur peut-être. Quoi que je viserais plus sa fille. Il y a aussi une photo, je ne vois pas exactement ce que c'est. Il ne porte pas d'alliance, il n'est donc pas marié, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une conjointe. Un policier semble avoir dit quelque chose de très amusant, le petit groupe ne rit à gorges déployées. Je vais aller casser l'ambiance, apparemment. Je suis gentiment Claire, celle-ci saluant ses associés.

\- Bonjour Georges !

\- Ah Claire ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien merci. Je dois te présenter quelqu'un... Voici Amaryllis Delaunay. Je travaille en moment sur... Son affaire. Je l'accueille le temps que le juge décide de son sort.

\- Oui, Delaunay, je vois. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me la présenter. Je veux dire, en personne ?

\- Et bien... Commence la vieille femme.

\- Nous avons fait un marché, et elle a perdu. Elle ne me croyait pas capable de craquer les données confidentielles de la police. C'était aussi simple que son wifi, soit dit en passant.

L'homme éclate de rire, suivi de ses collègues. Je me contente de les regarder, sans laisser paraître une seule émotion.

\- Ah... Ma petite ! Tente-t-il de dire. Comment une gamine comme toi pourrait le faire ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois idiote. Mais, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Oh oui vous le savez. Vous êtes simplement nul. Croyez-moi que je ne trouve aucune joie à partager un peu de mon expérience mais c'est de mon pays dont on parle. Je ne peux pas laisser un parfait idiot croire que sa protection est parfaite, alors que j'aurais pu m'occuper de ça en primaire. Poussez-vous de cet écran. Je vais vous montrer. Au fur et à mesure que je pianote, les rires des policiers diminuent. Ils ne laissent qu'un silence de mort, comme pétrifié sur leurs chaises. Ils sont rivés sur l'écran. J'appuie su la touche, closant définitivement le clapet de ce pseudo technicien.

\- C'est clair comme ça ? Demandais-je.

\- Heu... Bah... Je crois.

\- Enfin. Et bien on peut dire que vous êtes lents.

\- Et les gars ! Vous savez combien ça fait 14 692 et 69 371 ?

\- 84 063. Répondais-je du tac au tac.

\- Eh ? Mais t'es qui toi ?

Je me retourne vers la voix, c'est un réflexe chez moi, de calculer ce que l'on me donne. L'homme vient d'arriver avec une pile de dossier, me regarde avec un air ahuri, accompagné par toute la joyeuse compagnie autour de moi.

\- Je suis Amaryllis, c'est madame Vanbruiken qui m'accueille, vous devez en avoir entendu parler. On a tué ma famille. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Heu... Je suis Quentin Ghul.

\- C'est vous qui avez enquêté sur l'affaire d'Angelina Ophells, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exact... Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai infiltré votre base de données, hier, c'est une longue histoire. Je pourrais vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu as... Oui bien sûr. Quoi que je doute quant ce que cela va t'apporter...

\- J'ai appris à Georges comment faire pour éviter ce genre d'incidents, ne vous inquiétez pas. Où pouvons-nous aller ?

\- Suis moi.

Génial. Un petit cagibi.

\- Sache juste avant de poser tes questions que cette affaire était très bizarre. Et pas que parce le type s'est tué, tout sonnait faux. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient morts. Mais je me suis juré de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire dans mes vieilles années, cela fait déjà si longtemps...

\- Je vais peut-être vous aider. Seulement… Il va falloir sortir d'ici pour que je vous explique. Il va me falloir un tableau, même plusieurs.

\- Toi ma petite tu serais une bonne flic !

Je souris, hoche la tête. Nous sortons donc du cagibi, saluons le groupe de singes, pour arriver dans la pièce principale de recherche. Plusieurs personne se parlent ou sont fourrées dans des dossiers. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec le monde... Allez, ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Je longe le mur, arrive face à deux tableaux blancs. Je m'empare d'un marqueur, ouvre la bouche...

\- Tout le monde, voici Amaryllis ! Ne faites pas attention à nous ! Bon travail ! Crie bien fort le policier.

J'esquisse un bref sourire de gêne, revenant vite à mon explication. Je trace un grand rond.

\- Ça, c'est la Belgique. Et les autres petits cercles sont les victimes. J'ai commencé à faire d'abord une recherche sur tous les incidents y ressemblant. J'ai alors fait une recherche sur toutes les victimes, ce qui m'a permis d'en éliminer un bon nombre. Je suis restée avec quatre meurtres. Le point commun de ceux-ci est très simple. Il y a un ou une jeune. Lors de mes recherches j'ai remarqué que la raison de leur assassinat pourrait être leurs capacités intellectuelles. Ils avaient tous des qualités mentales incroyables. Vous me suivez ?

\- Oui... Mais que représentent les lettres ?

\- Le nom des victimes. Angelina Ophells, Ina Franjhish, Jan Debruin, et... Moi. Amaryllis Delaunay.

\- Mais... Tu as du passer un temps fous pour trouver ça !

\- Je lis vite... Bref, c'est peu important. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, les meurtres sont liés. Mon problème est que ça ne s'est pas effectué qu'en Belgique.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il y a eu des victimes partout en Europe. En France, en Allemagne, En Italie, partout ! J'ai lancé une recherche ce matin. Je ne pense que ce soit centré simplement sur l'Europe.

\- Tu voudrais dire que quelqu'un provoque ces meurtres... Dans le monde entier ?

\- Oui. J'ai recensé en tout, quatre-vingt-neuf jeunes tués.

L'homme ne pipe pas un mot, il observe attentivement mon schéma des victimes, étalé sur les deux tableaux.

\- La question est, pourquoi les a-t-il tué ? Ai-je dit.

\- C'est simple. Pour leur intellect. Répond une voix derrière nous.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi idiot. Sinon je l'aurais déjà vu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué leur meurtre ?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. La plupart des policiers présents s'étaient rassemblés près de Ghul et moi. Je soupire, réfléchissant à plusieurs hypothèses, que j'efface à chaque fois.

L'homme de la bibliothèque. Si c'était ça, le lien ? J'aperçois un bleu entrer dans la pièce, rien d'important. Je m'encombre toujours de détails inutiles. Donc... En effet ce serait probable. Mais quel genre d'homme cela pourrait-il être ? Quelle chose le pousse dans cette quête qu'il a engagé ? Est-ce une association ? Une seconde. Le bleu, il n'était pas…

\- Ne bougez plus ou je la bute ! S'écrie le jeune homme.

Il m'aggripe l'épaule droite, laissant ma main gauche libre. Il me tire vers la porte de secours, tire une fois au plafond, pour prouver qu'il est sérieux. Plusieurs personnes déboulent dans la pièce, alarmées. Je les reconnais... Les agents de l'hôpital ! Alors ils sont ici ? Le pauvre bougre qui me tient est complètement perturbé. J'ai déjà vu sa tête ! Ou ça ? Ma vieille creuse toi le cerveau ! Oui ! C'est Hugo... Je ne sais plus son nom. J'avais vu son dossier dans un cours de psychologie que j'avais... subtilisé. Il avait été, à plusieurs reprises, maltraité pas son père. Sa mère s'est pendue devant ses yeux. Son père l'a violé avec son frère, qui s'en tiré une balle dans la tête. À cause de sa mauvaise conduite, la police ne l'a pas cru. Son père est toujours en liberté, lui a été placé en famille d'accueil. Je comprends un peu ce qu'il ressent.

\- Hugo ? Je peux vous appeler Hugo ? Ai-je commencé.

\- Comment tu me connais ! T'es avec ces connards de flics !

\- Non. C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas avec eux. Je sais ce que vous pensez Hugo. Je comprends.

\- Menteuse ! Ferme la ! Tu n'as pas idée !

\- Je sais ce que vous avez subi. Je... J'ai aussi eu ce genre de traitement. Mes parents viennent de se faire tuer. Je suis coincée ici, ils me soupçonnent. Personne ne veut me croire, on me traite comme si j'étais de la vermine. Mais c'est pas vrai. Je vous en prie, Hugo. Posez votre arme, qu'on discute.

\- Non ! Tu essayes de me manipuler ! Il a dit que tu le ferais ! Il a dit que tu étais comme eux !

\- Quoi ?

"Il", cette même personne qui a commandité mon assassinat ?

\- La ferme !

J'écrase mon téléphone, brûlant, contre le visage de l'homme. Il recule sur le coup, je lui arrache son pistolet, le tient en joue. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. C'est beaucoup trop en peu de temps. Plusieurs policiers arrivent pour immobiliser le garçon. Il faut que je sache.

\- Hugo, qui est-ce ? Qui vous a demandé de me tuer ?

\- Je te répondrai pas ! Sale monstre ! Tu es un monstre !

Je recule, l'arme toujours dans les mains. Je baisse la tête, la regarde, un monstre. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je pensais que comme ils étaient morts... Ça s'arrêterait. Mais c'est faux. Ça s'arrêtera jamais. Cette comédie a assez duré. J'ai de quoi en finir rapidement entre les mains. Ce serait simple. Trop simple. Je lâche le pistolet, me dirige vers le tableau blanc, efface mes notes. Je trace plusieurs bulles, les relie d'une flèche, "Il", le tueur, la victime.

\- Il choisit des gens instable sur un plan psychologique, faciles à manipuler. Certains se sont suicidés, et d'autres n'ont jamais été revus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut faire disparaître des gens en un clin d'œil. Comme ça, personne ne peut remonter jusqu'à lui. Il est intelligent. Comment fait-il disparaître les preuves ? Plutôt, comment Hugo est-il parvenu à entrer dans le bâtiment avec un arme ?

Je sors d'un pas rapide à l'extérieur, où je trouve le policier à terre. Je sens son pouls, mort. Il y a une petite pointe de sang dans son cou. Une piqûre, probablement de la drogue ou poison. Hugo a peut-être encore un dose. Je me rue à l'intérieur, cherche le jeune homme du regard. Si il meurt, je ne saurai pas qui est ce "il".

\- Arrêtez ! Il va se tuer ! Il a du poison pour se suicider !

Certains me regardent comme si j'étais folle, j'ai l'habitude, mais Quentin, m'écoute. Il fouille les poches, rien. C'est là que je remarque. Son poing. Il est fermé sur quelque chose. J'écarte les policiers, attrape son poignet, j'avais vu juste. L'inspecteur me sourit amicalement, hoche la tête en remerciement. Il m'attire vers une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir. J'observe le criminel partir en cellule. C'est injuste, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste la vie qui l'a abîmé.

\- Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité ! Il te traquera ! Fais attention, t'es pas un monstre. Hurle Hugo, dans ma direction.

Pourquoi a-t-il pris la peine de me le dire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il a confirmé mes craintes. Je ne peux pas rester avec Claire sans la mettre en danger. Elle refusera, mais je la convaincrai. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Je devrais me concentrer sur ce tableau. Les victimes ne vont pas s'arrêter à mon échec, au contraire, j'ai probablement empiré les choses, "il" doit être furieux. Il faut que je réfléchisse, comment peut-il trouver qui attaquer ?

\- M. Ghul. Je sais qui est la prochaine victime.

\- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Laurie Husler.

* * *

C'est incroyable, je ne peux pas croire que ces abrutis ne fassent rien ! Je leur ai sécurisé toutes leurs données, j'ai fait arrêter un criminel et on m'envoie "câliner mon copain" de la sorte ! Claire m'a donné de l'argent pour que j'aille m'acheter à manger, elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard. Quentin a proposé de m'accompagner, j'ai accepté, je dois avouer que j'aime bien sa compagnie. Il ne pose pas de questions. Étant donné que je ne connaissais pas grand chose dans le coin, c'est lui qui a fait le choix du restaurant. Rien de bien luxueux, c'est juste bien. D'ailleurs, les agents américains sont là aussi... Je les croise beaucoup ces temps-ci. Nous nous installons à une table, je laisse le choix du menu à l'inspecteur, qui semble être un habitué.

\- Alors ? C'était bon ? Demande-il.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merci M. Ghul.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me tutoyer ? Et m'appeler Quentin ? Allez... Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça...

\- D'accord... Quentin.

\- Tu vas faire quoi à la rentrée ? Tu vas entrer en études supérieures.

\- J'avoue ne toujours pas savoir...

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer la police ? Allez...

\- Je ne suis pas très sportive.

\- Ah... Je peux te donner un coup de pouce !

\- Je ne crois pas... J'avais pensé à médecine en fait. Mais... C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la police. J'aime résoudre des énigmes. Et puis, j'ai peur de m'ennuyer. J'ai besoin d'occuper mon cerveau tout le temps. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je vois. Tiens. Il y a un problème à la télévision ?

Je regarde l'écran, qui quelques secondes plus tôt, affichait un match de foot. Je suppose qu'il y a un simple problème d'antenne... J'étouffe un bâillement, je suis fatiguée, c'est problématique quand on ne veut pas dormir. Une image s'affiche sur la télévision. Celle d'un aigle portant une épée. Je ne connais pas ce signe... Une voix brouillée se met à parler.

\- Bonsoir, Amaryllis. Comment vas-tu depuis cet après-midi ? Tu es bien meilleure que je ne le pensais. J'ai quelqu'un avec moi. Tu veux lui parler ?

\- Non... Aidez-moi je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi ! Hurle la petite voix familière.

\- Laurie... Il l'a eue.

\- Contente de tes retrouvailles ? C'est dommage qu'on ne t'aie pas écoutée, vraiment. Je sais ce que tu sais Amaryllis, tu ne peux pas me battre. Maintenant, regarde bien.

Une image sombre remplace le sigle. La voix s'est tue, à la place, une jeune fille sur une chaise, en larmes, apparait. Elle a le regard suppliant. C'est Laurie... Je n'ai parlé que quelques fois avec elles, on avait nos vies chacune... Et elle est là. Par ma faute ? Je vois un bras se tendre vers elle un pistolet posé sur son front. Non, je vous en prie, non. Un coup de feu, résonne, du sang se répand sur le mur derrière son cadavre.

\- Tu as supplié à la mort de venir à toi. Tu l'as. Tu aurais dû accepter ce que je t'avais proposé. Il est trop tard désormais.

\- C'est faux !

\- Que le meilleur gagne, Amaryllis.

L'écran avait repris son programme, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'appuie contre la table, tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes. Ils me regardent tous avec effroi, comme si c'était moi qui tenait l'arme. Je me lève, sors en trombe du bâtiment. Je cours et cours encore, jusqu'à mon épuisement. J'ai besoin de faire le vide, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser, d'arrêter de réfléchir, juste un instant. Est-ce si compliqué ? Le barman, la télévision, c'était un enregistrement. Il n'a pas de direct. Oh mon dieu, il était dans le restaurant, et je ne l'ai pas vu, ma stupidité dépasse toutes les limites ! J'aperçois une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Qu'importe si c'est un tueur, je m'en fiche, je fais volte-face prête à lui jeter une remarque cinglante.

\- Amaryllis ! Où vas-tu ? Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça !

\- Je vais dormir à l'hôtel. On se verra demain.

\- Mais-

\- Non, je n'irai pas chez Claire.

\- Bien. Je t'accompagne alors. Je sais où tu pourras trouver un endroit convenable.

Je soupire, suivant à nouveau aveuglement l'inspecteur. Je ne suis pas dupe. C'est l'hôtel où séjournent les agents du FBI. Qu'ont-ils avoir dans l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les amener ici, dans un pays minuscule comme la Belgique ? Je m'écroule sur le lit, attrape mon téléphone, presque vide. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je suppose que je dois ouvrir. Tiens, c'est l'agent Reid.

\- Bonsoir. Puis-je entrer ? J'ai à vous parler.

\- Je vous en prie.

Je referme la porte, retournant l'étaler sur le lit bleu-marine.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça va.

\- Vous ne mentez pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Si nous sommes ici, c'est à cause de ce que vous avez découvert. L'enquête vient d'être bouclée, sans notre accord. Quelqu'un utilise son influence pour arrêter les recherches.

\- Je le savais... Même si je trouve moi-même le tueur, je ne pourrai rien y faire.

\- Peut être pas, nous allons repartir pour Quantico.

\- Ah bon. Et pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

\- Vous devez nous accompagner. Vous serez en sécurité, de plus, votre collaboration en tant que consultante nous serait utile

\- Quoi ? Vous rigolez.

\- Pas du tout.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, je viens seulement d'avoir mon diplôme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous accompagnerais.

\- Quelque chose vous retient ?

\- Non.

\- Je le dirai aux autres membres de l'équipe.

\- Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup non plus n'est pas ?

Une soudaine réponse irréfléchie et une question étrange, c'est tout moi. Je pense que c'est ça qui gêne les gens qui me rencontrent.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je vais dire quelque chose de bizarre, mais... Est-ce que ça vous arrive de ne pas savoir... Arrêter de réfléchir ? Penser tout le temps à chaque détail ? Ça doit paraître idiot...

Excusez-moi.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas m'en empêcher de le faire.

\- Moi non plus. Pourtant je ne suis pas un génie, je suis même un petit peu idiote, d'après ce qu'on dit. Alors je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment ça ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Juste un peu idiote ?

\- Complètement idiote, c'est ça ? J'espérais... Autre chose.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, vous êtes très intelligente Amaryllis ! N'en doutez pas. Dormez, n'ayez pas peur.


	3. Bomb

**Bonsoir !^^**

 **Nous voilà sur la première enquête. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez ressenti, s'il vous plaît, la longueur du chapitre est-elle trop longue ? Devrais-je le couper en deux ?**

 **Merci pour vos réponses, et bonne lecture,  
**

 _Dream-E_

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Quantico_

* * *

 _"Presque toute l'absurdité du comportement émane du désir d'imiter ceux à qui l'on ne peut ressembler. "_  
 _Samuel Johnson_

Je baille, loin d'être remise du décalage horaire et de mon sommeil capricieux. Je me sens un peu seule, en même temps, je me suis incrustée dans l'équipe des profileurs, sans avoir un seul diplôme correspondant au métier. Il est compréhensible que certains me regardent de travers. J'ai appris il y a peu de temps que c'était la meilleure équipe du FBI, voilà qui m'amène à la question ultime: qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je vais les aider. Je me sens vraiment stupide sur le coup. Je ne vais rien suivre à ce qu'ils disent. Je vais avoir l'air bête... J'aurais dû rester en Belgique. En plus mon anglais est loin d'être parfait, et j'ai appris celui d'Angleterre. "On est toujours stressé pour sa première enquête" m'a gentiment rassuré Morgan en arrivant au bureau ce matin. C'est facile à dire, pour quelqu'un qui a bossé toute sa vie pour ce boulot ! Moi, je viens juste de sortir de l'école secondaire. Je devrais me détendre, je suis toute crispée... Bon, je dois réfléchir. On a affaire à un poseur de bombes, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment... Mais c'est une personne comme une autre. Que sais-je ? C'est soit un terroriste, soit un tueur basique, ou bien un imitateur.

Je soupire, regarde des images par dessus l'épaule de Gideon. Ce sont des morceaux bombes... Il y avait des ampoules... Oui, j'avais lu un article avec une histoire de mercure... Je me souviens !

\- Des bombes artisanales. Confirme Gideon.

\- Conditionnées dans des boîtes en carton, continue Morgan.

\- Envoyées par la poste.

\- Non...

Je sens le regard des profileurs braqués sur moi. Je n'ai pas parlé tout haut ? Oh si...

\- Je veux dire... Ça aurait explosé. Avec ce genre de bombes, au mercure si je ne me trompe pas, une simple secousse suffit à ce qu'elles explosent.

\- Amaryllis a raison, dit Morgan en m'adressant un sourire. Sur la photo que vous avez montré, les débris de connecteurs, c'est le même mécanisme pour les deux bombes: une activation au mercure.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demande Ellie.

\- Qu'il y a des connecteurs reliés au détonateur à chaque extrémité d'une ampoule bourrée de mercure. Explique Reid.

\- Il suffit de retourner ou remuer le paquet, comme Allys l'a dit, et ça saute.

\- Donc il ne peut pas l'avoir envoyé par la poste, notre homme est allé le livrer lui-même.

\- Exactement.

\- Étrange façon de commettre un acte de terrorisme, il se donne un mal fou pour ne tuer que quelques personnes. Remarque Hotch.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'élever le niveau d'alerte terroriste, il n'y a aucune raison de semer la panique.

Tout le monde approuve d'un signe de tête. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un terroriste. Les personnes qu'il a visé ne sont pas spécialement influentes ou connues. Je relève les yeux, aperçoit l'agent Jareau entrer dans la pièce de conférence. Elle attrape une télécommande, allume l'écran en face de nous.

\- C'est aux infos. Dit-elle.

Une présentatrice relate les faits de la dernière attaque à la bombe, ce sur quoi on travaille en ce moment.

\- Là c'est qu'une chaîne locale, mais c'est couvert par toutes le nationales, CNN, Fox, MSN BBC,... C'est partout.

\- Si on voulait éviter la panique, c'est fichu.

\- S'ils n'élèvent pas le niveau d'alerte, commence Gideon, ils passeront pour des guignols...

\- Assure-toi que la sécurité civile sache que c'est sur toutes les chaînes.

La jeune femme approuve d'un signe de tête, s'apprête à repartir quand on entend une explosion à la télévision.

\- Wha... Fait-elle.

\- Ok, on file à Palm Beach, on décolle dans 20 minutes. Conclu Hotchner.

Ça, c'est clair que ça va me changer de ma routine... Palm Beach. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ça se trouve... Je verrai quand j'y serai... Est-ce une bonne idée de bouger déjà maintenant ? Je ne suis aux États-Unis que depuis trois jours... Une semaine depuis que le cinglé a essayé de me tuer. Je ne suis même pas restée pour l'enterrement... Je ne dois pas être triste. Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ça ne sert à rien. Je me fiche de ce que leurs amis pourront dire de moi, ils m'ont toujours vue comme une fille bizarre.

\- Je vais demander à Hotch pour rester ici. Déclare Morgan. Je pourrais reconstituer la bombe.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je reste également ici. C'est un peu tôt pour moi de sortir.

\- Oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Sourit Ellie.

\- Elle ne nous traînera pas dans les pattes.

\- Merci Gideon. Ai-je roucoulé.

Quel connard. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je m'incruste dans sa précieuse troupe. Il me croit totalement inutile. Je lui prouverai que c'est faux, il s'en mordra les doigts. Je suis Morgan jusqu'au bureau du chef d'équipe, celui-ci sort d'un pas rapide, accroché à son téléphone.

\- Oui, on est prêts.

\- Hotch ! Écoutez. Ils nous envoient des fragments de bombes en fin d'après-midi, je suis le seul truc à avoir de l'expérience en matière d'explosifs donc, si vous acceptez, j'aimerais rester ici pour monter le profil de l'engin.

\- Oui, de plus, il serait mieux que je ne parte pas à l'aventure sans précautions. Je n'ai aucune expérience, le type qui a tué ma famille a un réseau dans le monde entier. Qui sait ce qu'il prévoit en ce moment et je pourrais aider Morgan.

\- D'accord, Amaryllis, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas peur d'aller sur le terrain parce que c'est un poseur de bombes.

\- C'est pas le poseur de bombes qui m'inquiète le plus, soupire Morgan.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait clos le sujet.

\- Hotch, Boston envoie Gideon ici à peine remis d'un post-traumatique. Comment être sûr qu'il ne va pas craquer ?

\- Morgan fait moi plaisir, concentre toi sur le profil de cette bombe et lâche Gideon.

C'est ainsi que s'en va de tout son charisme, Aaron Hotchner. Je croise le regard du brun, résigné.

\- Compris.

Je souris à sa remarque, le suis.

\- Alors Princesse, on ne veut plus me quitter ?

\- Très drôle, Morgan. Dis-moi ce que peux faire. Il doit bien y avoir une petite chose que je suis capable de faire... Je t'interdis de te moquer. J'ai aucune qualification moi. Rappelle-moi la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez emmenée ?

\- Tu es comme le p'tit génie. Tu as de l'expérience en tant que victime, puis t'as besoin d'une protection rapprochée.

\- Oui, j'aurai pu en avoir en Belgique. Sois franc, je ne suis qu'un poids mort !

\- Qui a avancé l'hypothèse de la bombe au mercure ?

\- Et alors ? C'était un coup de chance !

\- Je t'en prie, les autres ne le savaient pas. Même Gideon s'intéresse à toi.

\- Il me lance des pics, m'ignore et me dit ouvertement que je suis inutile.

\- C'est sa manière à lui... Il te teste.

\- Ouais...

Nous marchons jusqu'à la salle de conférence, désormais déserte, nous asseyons. Morgan m'indique d'observer les photos pour trouver un lien ou un indice. Malheureusement, je me creuse la tête sans vraiment trouver quoi que ce soit... Lui non plus d'ailleurs, il fouille frénétiquement dans le tas de photos posées devant lui.

\- Ok, c'est bon... Commence-t-il.

C'est évidemment Garcia qui vient à la rescousse...

\- Il y a un paquet pour vous. Vous angoissez pas, la police l'a escorté depuis Palm Beach.

\- Tu me sauves la vie ! Me-suis exclamée.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai cru que son cerveau allait exploser ! Merci je m'en charge, dit-il au policier. Ce sont les fragments de bombe, on va pouvoir remettre tous ces morceaux ensembles.

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes autant ? Si tu cherches les empreintes sur les morceaux ça devrait suffire non ?

\- Garcia, commence-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, je peux savoir ce que tu fais au FBI ?

\- J'ai été recalée en médecine, comme quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Ouille, c'est ce que mon père me disait. Répond le "Grand Manitou" d'une frappe amicale.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc, sois très attentive.

\- On se croirait à l'école...

\- Chut, il faut écouter le professeur Morgan, enfin ! Ai-je rigolé.

\- Tss... Rigole. Je disais qu'une fois mises ensembles, on pourra savoir ce que notre homme a dans la tête.

\- On croirait entendre Gideon.

\- Ok, ouille. Répond le profileur de la même tape. Tu ne me crois pas ? D'accord. Alors, tu vois ce petit tube d'acier ? Bien. Cet autre truc a servi à faire le détonateur, il a été vissé sur les fils qui se trouvent là. Mais il y a un hic. Ça a dû être fait avec beaucoup de précautions, parce que si le moindre petit grain de poudre était tombé pendant qu'il travaillait, cette légère petite friction aurait déclenché le mécanisme. Et boom ! Boom, boom. Salut, tchao, adieu. Rien ne le forçait à utiliser une poudre aussi fine. Rien ne l'obligeait à utiliser un cit-aine à vis, rien non plus à prendre un tube en acier. Faire autrement aurait été plus facile, mais la bombe n'aurait pas été efficace. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en déduire sur cet homme ? Amaryllis ne dis rien.

\- Que c'est un grand malade mental ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...Un grand malade mental qui veut tuer. Il cherche pas à effrayer ou vandaliser, il a pas de but politique. Il veut tuer. Soupire-t-il.

Je m'approche de la boîte métallique, regarde curieusement son intérieur, ce qui n'échappe pas aux deux agents à côté de moi.

\- C'est comme un puzzle. Dis-je.

\- C'est une manière de voir ça...

\- Évidemment.

\- Bon, si tu veux amuses-toi à te torturer les méninges, nous on va faire un tour à la cafétéria.

J'acquiesce, me penche sur les différentes pièces de métal. Bon. Il faut un socle. Un détonateur et des connecteurs. C'est comme un circuit électrique. Rien de bien compliqué...  
Au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes, ma construction avançait à folle allure.

\- Oh, Morgan, tu es là. J'ai fini, mais je en suis pas sûre...

\- Mais... Tu as vraiment reconstitué la bombe...

\- Oui. Mais il faudrait que tu la refasses toi-même. Je vais te la démonter. Tu la reconstruiras, tu verras c'est rapide. Puis je risque d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il n'empêche que j'ai déjà envoyé des éléments au labo, on aura les résultats le plus vite possible mais ils sont débordés. Tiens, j'ai fini.  
Je vais faire une sieste moi.

Je me couche dans un canapé de la pièce, ferme doucement les yeux, autant de concentration m'a achevée.

\- Elle dort ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle doit être chamboulée. Elle ne t'a pas parlé ?

\- Non. En tout cas, si elle est mal, elle ne le montre pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi l'avons-nous prise ici ? Elle n'est pas utile, et elle est toute jeune.

\- Garcia, elle a déjà trouvé le montage de la bombe. Elle n'a presque qu'aucune notion. C'est un génie.

\- Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à Reid, pourtant...

\- Bon. Ta bombe. Et si c'était un petit bout d'une tige plus longue, ça rentrerait par le haut et ça irait jusqu'au bout. Tetris.

\- Oh... Et merde.

\- Quoi ? J'ai bousillé un truc ?

\- Non. Ai-je dit en m'étirant. C'est ça.

\- Ouais, Garcia, c'est bien ça. Je sais qui a fabriqué cette bombe. Complète Morgan en secouant la tête. Il a été condamné à vie, il est en prison.

\- C'est impossible... Un imitateur ? Ai-je demandé.

Le profileur hoche la tête, attrape son téléphone, où le nom de Hotchner s'affiche, avec l'icône du haut-parleur.

\- "Morgan ?"

\- Oui. J'ai les résultats du labo concernant les résidus de poudre sur les bombes. Des traces d'ammoniac, chlorure de potassium, poudre d'aluminium: personne ne se sert de se mélange.

\- "Personne à part Bale."

\- C'est exact. Et plus j'avance dans l'analyse, plus je trouve des similitudes. Même type de soudure, même détonateur, même taille de fil, c'est très étrange. Amaryllis et moi en avons conclu que ce type ne fabrique pas ses propres bombes, mais qu'il les copie.

\- D'après ce que je lis, Bale écrivait en lettres majuscules sur les paquets, et en bleu. Ai-je cru bon de dire.

\- Je parie que notre gars fait pareil.

\- "Ok, je convoque la presse, intervient JJ, il faut avertir la population.

\- Merci, Morgan."

\- Bien joué, Allys. Me lance Garcia.

\- Je n'ai fait que lire, tout le monde en est capable.

\- Pas aussi vite. Bon, je retourne dans mon bureau, tu m'accompagnes ? Tu vas voir ce qu'est le monde, ô grandiose, qu'est le mien.

\- Avec plaisir.

Garcia est vraiment passionnée par ce qu'elle fait, bien qu'elle m'ait avoué que c'était parfois horrible à supporter. Je l'apprécie, elle est sincère, plus amicale et moins formelle que les autres profileurs. Je me sens toujours intruse, mais à l'aise, en quelque sorte. De plus, elle est vraiment compétente ! Pas comme cette idiot de Belgique !  
Elle rigole d'ailleurs de mon histoire...

\- Je te félicite vraiment de l'avoir remis à sa place ! Mais quel idiot !

\- Oh oui... Il ne comprenait même pas ce que je faisais... Ce n'est pas mon métier, à ce que je sache !

\- Ah... Je te jure, des fois...

\- Oui.

Une icône apparut sur l'écran, un appel.

\- Bureau du Génie Suprême, résolution d'énigmes en tout genre, j'écoute ?

\- J'ai découvert que Bale accédait à internet en contournant le pare-feu installé dans l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque. Il a même une adresse mail.

\- Il est connecté ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Amaryllis, tu aides Garcia ?

\- Ouep. Alors ?

\- Justement, il vient de partir à la bibliothèque. Peut-être pour contacter notre homme, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de lire ce qui s'écrit lorsqu'il est connecté ?

\- Oh oui... Si Garcia lui envoie un Virus, ça devrait aller. Ai-je répondu.

\- Mais il faut encore qu'il ouvre la pièce jointe...

\- Envoie-lui.

\- Je mets quoi en sujet ?

\- Mmmh... Je réfléchis...

\- Moi aussi...

\- Un truc qui lui donne envie d'ouvrir.

\- Merci Garcia, je sais je tout le monde n'est pas passionné par les organes internes d'insectes d'Amazonie !

\- Il est impuissant en prison. Un truc qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir.

\- Et des filles. Du cul, en d'autres termes.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'écrie Garcia.

Je soupire, l'observe s'activer. En quelques secondes, nous avions l'historique de Bale et ce qu'il est en train de faire, affiché sur des écrans différents.

\- Voilà ce qui le branche ! Tu avais raison, Am', il a visité une demi-douzaine de sites pornos en une demi-heure !

\- T'as rien d'autre ?

\- Attends... Il est en train de balancer un message sur un tchat. Ça a l'air d'être un forum destiné aux maniaques du plastique, amateurs de bombe et autres cinglés. " A tous les amis dehors, prenez garde, ils sont sur vous."

\- Il sait qui c'est. Ai-je murmuré.

\- Il nous faut les noms de tous ceux qui se sont connectés au forum depuis un mois.

\- On s'en occupe. À plus, Reid. Ai-je conclu en coupant la communication.

Nous nous échangeons un regard d'accord, Garcia me file un clavier sorti miraculeusement d'un tiroir en dessous d'elle, et je me mets au boulot, guidée quand il le faut par le "Génie Suprême".

\- Allys ! Heureusement que tu es là, on va pouvoir se partager le travail. Me lance Morgan en souriant.

\- C'est plutôt bien, je ne m'ennuie jamais ici. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Lire les mails de Bale.

\- Ok, mais je mange mon beignet avant. Sinon je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie pour utiliser la capacité maximale de mon cerveau.

C'est donc en savourant le délicieux beignet, récemment accompagné de spéculoos, que je lis les mails à une vitesse folle. Je suis vraiment déterminée à prouver mon utilité. J'aime vraiment aider à l'enquête. Ça me passionne ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré ça avant, rien ne m'ennuie dans ce travail. Je veux absolument rester ici, je veux travailler dur !

\- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclame Morgan. Je sonne à Gideon.

-"Ouais"

\- Gideon ? C'est Morgan. Je viens de trouver un mail que Bale a envoyé à Walker il y a deux jours. Écoutez ça: "Mon seul regret est de m'être rendu vivant. Et pourquoi ? Pour être coincé dans une cage le restant de mes jours. Ne faites pas la même erreur, s'ils vous retrouvent, faites ce qu'il faut. Ne les laissez pas vous enfermer.

\- "Je vois."

\- Une seconde ! Ai-je dis en élevant la voix. J'ai trouvé ceci: "Mourrir de sa création est aussi doux que d'embrasser une femme innocente. La vie n'est rien, enfermé. Ne refusez pas votre destin !" Je crois bien que Walker va se suicider.

\- "Je préviens Hotchner."

La suite de l'enquête s'est déroulée assez vite, Walker s'est fait sauter, alors qu'une de ses victimes avait un détonateur sur le corps. Grâce à Bale, Gydeon a réussi à couper le fil qui aurait fait exploser la bombe. Apparemment, il a dit que couper le bleu, alors que Bale lui avait conseillé le rouge. C'était malin, en fonction de ses paroles à l'interrogatoire, Gideon a pu déterminer qu'il mentait.

\- Bon... C'est pas le grand luxe mais fais comme chez toi. J'essaierai de ranger, un de ces jours.

\- Merci, Garcia.

\- Appelle moi Pénélope. On va vivre ensemble pendant une semaine, alors les politesses... On s'en balance.

\- Merci.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est pizza, je n'ai absolument rien dans le frigo. Je vais les décongeler. Fais comme chez toi, d'accord.

J'acquiesce d'un sourire, observe avec désespoir l'appartement. On dirait... Un grenier, en version rose. Je soupire, me rends dans le salon, commence à ramasser les objets à terre, et les trier. Documents d'un côté, matériel informatique de l'autre.

\- Tu... Tu ranges ! Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- Tu m'offre un lit, et la nourriture. Je peux bien faire ça. Ça m'arrange, tu sais. J'ai du mal avec le désordre. Même si la manière dont je range peut paraître et bien... En désordre, j'aime que tout soit rangé. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Non ! Non loin de là... Merci.

\- Va te changer, prendre une douche, tu le mérites, je t'appellerai lorsque les pizzas seront prêtes.

La technicienne me regarde avec surprise et hoche la tête, pars vers la salle de bain.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, la grande pièce principale, soit le salon, la salle à manger et le bureau était rangée. Juste à temps pour les pizzas.  
Je les sors du four, cherche des assiettes dans les placards.

\- Juste au-dessus de ta tête. M'indique Pénélope, en pyjama rose à fleurs.

\- Ok, j'essaierai de me repérer demain.

\- Je ne sais même pas moi-même où se trouve toutes les choses...

\- Ah... Tiens. Bon appétit.

\- Merci pour le rangement. Tu as fait un miracle !

\- Je dois avouer que c'était un véritable défi !

\- Tu es vraiment une jeune fille bien. Malgré ce que tu as vécu, tu es comme tu es. Ne change pas.

J'offre un sourire surpris à la jeune femme. Je ne me suis jamais vue comme quelqu'un de bien. Ou comme quelqu'un à part entière...


	4. Broken Mirror pt1

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car je prends toujours énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Un grand merci à Attina Serpentard pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris, mon koeur est tout touché !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 _Dream-E_

 **Ps: Je me suis enfin décidée sur mon nom d'artiste/plume et tout et tout ! J'ai choisi Dream-E ! Dream car le rêve a pour moi une signification très importante, E parce que mon prénom c'est Emma, et le tout prononcé donne dreamy, littéralement rêvant. Au départ, c'était juste mon nom d'artiste, mais je trouvais ça bête d'avoir plusieurs noms et que l'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître.**

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Virginie_

* * *

 _Lorsqu'un grand homme est blessé, tous ceux qui prétendent être grands doivent souffrir avec lui._

 _Euripide_

Je me suis réveillée trop tôt, comme à mon habitude. Je me demande si je suivrai le rythme des profileurs. Des journées d'enquête sans sommeil, puis quelques jours de repos. Je suppose que je m'y ferai. Ce sera peut-être même meilleur pour moi... Je baille, sors de la douche, enfile des vêtements plus ou moins à ma taille, empruntés à Garcia. Je prends son portefeuille, sors de l'appartement. Un taxi devrait m'attendre devant l'entrée, j'en profiterai pour demander au chauffeur quelques adresses. J'aperçois la voiture, m'y dirige, une jeune femme est assise derrière le volant, c'est peu commun.

\- Bonjour... Ai-je fais.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Au centre ville.

\- D'accord.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais je viens d'arriver, auriez-vous des adresses de boutiques à me recommander ?

\- Je me disais bien que vous aviez un accent ! Vous être française ?

\- Belge.

\- Pour vous répondre... Oui. Je vais vous noter les noms ici.

* * *

La tête blonde ébouriffée de Garcia se plante devant moi, cherchant d'où vient l'odeur sucrée qui flotte dans l'air.

\- Bonjour. J'ai fait des crêpes, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu te lèves tôt...

Je pose l'assiette contenant la crêpe légèrement dorée devant Pénélope, lui indique de s'assoir d'un sourire encourageant, saupoudre son déjeuner de sucre, me prépare la même chose.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Délicieux ! Si je pouvais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins, je serais au paradis ! Je crois que je pourrais même oublier les malades mentaux sur lesquels On travaille ! En parlant de travail, tu nous as bien aidé sur la dernière enquête, continue Garcia, la bouche remplie de nourriture. Sans toi, il nous aurait fallu plus de temps pour réussir à coincer ce type. Tout le monde est impressionné que tu saches tout ça. Au départ...

\- Une autre crêpe ?

\- Oui, merci ! Au départ, on se demandait tous ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de toi, et Gideon a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand il a appris qu'on t'avais ramenée de Belgique !

\- Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

\- Oh, il n'aime personne ! Enfin bref, je crois que Hotch a arrêté de chercher une famille d'accueil au moment même où tu as pris la parole dans la salle de réunion !

\- Vraiment ? Il me cherchait... une famille d'accueil ? Je vois...

\- Ne nous en veut pas ! On fait un travail compliqué... On ne savait pas que tu saurais nous être utile ! Enfin, même s'ils ne te trouvent pas assez bien, Gideon ne pourra pas refuser que je te prenne comme apprentie.

\- Apprentie ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas meilleure que toi ?

Je plaisante encore un peu avec Garcia, bien décidée à le montrer ce dont la puissance divine qu'elle représente est capable. Je commence la vaisselle, sursaute sur la sonnerie du téléphone de Garcia, et de la mienne, dans ma poche.

\- Ça, ça veut dire "travail" ! Je file vite me doucher, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois avoir un vieux système que tu peux essayer de pirater, on verra qui est la meilleure.

\- Et après ça, tu travailles au FBI...

\- Ils ne peuvent rien sans moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, examine ledit "système", un peu déçue par le niveau de difficulté. Il n'y a rien de compliqué à accéder à ce truc, c'est juste long. Beaucoup de personnes auraient du mal avec ça, simplement car c'est extrêmement long à crypter et décrypter, ils s'arrêtent au milieu car ils n'arrivent à rien, alors qu'en fait ils sont sur le bon chemin. Nous partons pour le bureau du B.A.U, mon regard toujours concentré sur le petit écran. Garcia m'entraîne dans les couloirs, salue l'une ou l'autre personne. Je stoppe ma marche, fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est pas normal.

\- Un problème, apprentie ?

\- Logiquement, ceci ne devrait pas être là...

\- Assieds-toi ici, je suis sûre que personne ne t'en voudra. J'arrive, si tu croises quelqu'un, dis-leur bonjour.

J'acquiesce d'un grognement, passe la main dans mes cheveux, joue avec mes mèches, signe de forte concentration.

\- Oh ! Amaryllis ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mmh... Ah ! Oui ! Quelle abrutie ! Je suis vraiment idiote ! C'est ça, bien sûr !

Je termine mon piratage, le sourire au lèvres, saute sur mes pieds, m'étends, observe la personne à côté de moi.

\- J.J. ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je t'ai posé la même question il y presque 10 minutes...

\- Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention...

\- Ne serait-ce pas notre deuxième enfant prodige ?

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, et je ne suis pas une prodige.

\- C'est pas vrai ! T'as réussi ? Toute seule ? S'exclame Garcia, qui vient de nous rejoindre en même temps que Reid et Morgan.

\- De quoi elle parle ? Me demande Morgan tout bas.

\- Et bien... elle m'a donné une sorte de... "système" à pénétrer. Ça doit faire quarante-cinq minutes que j'essaye de le faire.

\- Oui, elle s'est cassé la tête ! Je suis passée à côté d'elle, je lui ai parlé, et elle ne m'a même pas remarquée ! C'est comme si je parlais à un mur. Bref, je vous laisse...

Je salue Jennifer, gênée par mon manque de politesse, qui est assez récurant dès que je suis plongée dans une chose.

\- Pas possible... continue Garcia, dépitée devant l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ? C'est pas comme si j'avais piraté... J'en sais rien, la Maison Blanche ? Le FBI ?

\- Je te rectifie, jeune fille, tu as piraté le FBI, du moins ce qu'il était à l'époque où je suis entrée. J'ai gardé un souvenir, je serais pas ici si je ne l'avais pas piraté.

\- Tu as... infiltré le FBI. Ai-je dit à voix haute, détachant la moindre syllabe.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as fait pareil avec ton pays !

\- Oui mais c'était différent ! J'avais besoin d'informations... Et il était tellement peu sécurisé !

\- Garcia, quand tu seras trop vieille, tu pourras léguer ta baguette magique à Amaryllis.

\- Il me faut un café. Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver mon antre. Surveille la bien, beau brun.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée à cause de nos horaires ? Me demande doucement Spencer.

\- Non, je le vis plutôt bien, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour être totalement adaptée.

\- Tu es bien installée chez Garcia ?

\- Oui, c'est suffisant. J'essaye de me rendre utile comme je peux pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle est contente de t'accueillir.

\- Elle a bien aimé les crêpes ce matin. Je crois que ça a fait son bonheur.

\- Reid, Morgan, Amaryllis, les documents concernant l'enlèvement de Tricia Davenport sont arrivés. Intervient Hotch

\- Vous avez pu les lire ?

\- Oui, oui, je l'ai fait il y a une minute.

\- Ça dit quoi ? Demande Morgan, le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Qu'on a jusqu'à vingt heures ce soir. Amaryllis, viens me voir.

\- Oui.

Je m'approche de Hotch, tente de me caler sur son rythme de marche effréné. Il me tend un tablette comparable à celles de l'équipe, m'explique les détails concernant les enquêtes. C'est là que je recevrai les dossiers des enquêtes.

Je lis rapidement les informations déjà reçue, rejoins les profileurs dans la salle de conférence.

\- Vous allez suivre les instructions avec attention. Vous allez agir ainsi pour garantir la sécurité de votre fille. Vous allez attendre mon appel. Vous allez répondre à vingt heures précises. Vous récupérerez les instructions et vous les suivrez à la lettre. Lis attentivement Reid.

\- Ce qui nous laisse moins de cinq heures pour aller dans le Connecticut, essayer d'établir le profil de Tricia Davenport, et préparer son père pour la remise de rançon. Annonce Hotch.

\- Comment on sait que c'est elle qui a écrit la lettre ? Demande Gideon.

\- L'écriture correspond à celle de Tricia. Il lui a dicté cette lettre. Et on a trouvé des traces de liquide contenant du sel.

\- Ses larmes.

\- Il ne veut clairement pas s'impliquer, dis-je. Par le fait qu'il n'ait pas écris la lettre, ce qui est en soi un signe de prudence, et par son texte qui ne contient pas une seule fois son intervention.

\- Il ne dit jamais "je", il ne dit pas "j'appellerai" mais "vous répondrez" au téléphone. Il refuse de s'impliquer émotionnellement, s'il disait "je", il prendrait des responsabilités.

\- Il en a pris en enlevant Tricia, il a été assez méticuleux.

\- Il ne parle pas de la police. Les ravisseurs demandent presque toujours à la victime que la police n'intervienne pas. Continue Ellie.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut nous voir...

\- Bon bah s'il veut nous voir, tâchons de ne pas le décevoir. Lâche Gideon avec son habituel ton bourru.

Je déglutis, retiens un soupir, examine mes mains, dans un état déplorable. Il faudrait que je me fasse faire une manucure... D'après ce que j'ai compris, on décolle dans maintenant quarante-cinq minutes. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la permission de les accompagner, peut-être devrais-je aller en toucher un mot à Garcia, une fois que j'aurais fini de lire le dossier. J'ai toujours préféré lire sur du vrai papier, enfin soit...

\- Elle ne vient pas avec nous ? Demande Gideon, de manière plutôt affirmative.

\- Bien sûr que si, n'est-ce pas Hotch ? Amaryllis doit s'intégrer à l'équipe, et elle nous sera très utile, simplement par le fait qu'elle ait le même âge que la victime. Répond Ellie, presque en coupant son supérieur.

\- Nous avons déjà un accepté de l'intégrer à l'équipe, on ne peut pas faire marche arrière. Reid, Morgan, occupez-vous d'elle. On se retrouve au jet.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce genre de conversations, je ne veux pas, je refuse, que l'on s'occupe de moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un poids dont on essaye de trouver une utilité ! Je serai majeure dans un mois et demi, entre-temps il faudra que je le supporte...

\- Amaryllis, tu as faim ? Il serait peut-être bien de te prendre quelque chose à manger pour le voyage.

\- Non merci, Morgan, je n'ai pas vraiment faim...

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu prends ça avec toi ! Et n'essaie même pas de refuser ! Tu as déjà acheté tous les ingrédients de ce matin, et tes vêtements, en sortant toute seule dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ! Intervient Garcia, comparable à un boulet de canon.

\- Mais c'est normal, je...

\- Chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

Je fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, la referme immédiatement, incapable de dire quelque chose. Je grimace en apercevant Morgan se moquer de moi, détourne le regard sur le côté, distingue une ombre avançant vers moi, ressent la chaleur d'un corps humain à quelques centimètres du mien, tourne la tête pour mettre un nom sur cette personne.

\- Spencer ! Tu fais bien de venir ! Continue Pénélope.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Amaryllis est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui... oui oui oui ! Ai-je balbutié.

Pour être exacte, sa présence aussi proche de la mienne est rassurante.

\- Hello ! Les petits génies ! Je vous parle ! Vous vous inquièterez dans le jet ! Spencer, tu dois me promettre de veiller sur elle, de la garder coller à toi, d'accord ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Tu as le même âge que Tricia Davenport, alors on ne sait jamais ce que le kidnappeur pourrait faire en sachant que le FBI a intervenu. Tu es précieuse, d'accord ?

\- Ça va aller, j'en suis sûre ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais me défendre, tu as oublié ?

\- Reid, fais bien attention, d'accord ? Tu promets ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, oui je te le promets.

\- Tiens, prends.

Je saisis le sachet en papier brun, encore chaud et taché de graisse, dont une odeur sucrée s'en échappe. Je sers ma logeuse dans les bras, pars vers l'aéroport avec les deux profileurs.

* * *

 **L'enquête commence dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de le couper en deux, et après m'être torturée, j'ai choisi de faire l'arrêt ici ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi plein de reviews, d'accord ? Ça m'aide à avancer, à m'adapter et a faire survivre cette fic. J'expliquerai pourquoi au prochain chapitre, c'est très important pour moi, donc faites ça pour moi, s'il vous plaît ! Merci pour tout l'amour que vous me donnez, à cette fic et moi, elle n'existerait pas sans vous.**


	5. Broken Mirror pt2

**Voici enfin la suite de l'enquête ! Je remercie tous mes petits lecteurs invisibles, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît.  
**

 **J'ai quelques petites informations avant tout.**

 **\- "Le Monstre" va apparaître sur Wattpad ! Je suis plus active sur cette plateforme, et cela permettra d'ajouter un contenu plus mature là-bas.**

 **\- Je remercie ma bêta de tout mon petit coeur. Elle va vous permettre d'avoir des histoires avec moins de fautes, et des phrases plus structurées, les deux premiers chapitres ont déjà été modifiés, elle s'occupera du reste un peu plus tard !^^  
**

 **C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

 _Dream-E_

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Connecticut_

* * *

C'est la seconde fois que je prends l'avion, et certainement la première fois que je voyage à bord d'un jet privé. J'ai l'impression d'être une touriste, une enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet. J'essaye de paraître naturelle, de me calmer, cela me ferait trop plaisir d'éviter une remarque acerbe de Gideon. Je me suis installée sur un siège près de la fenêtre, dans un coin pour pouvoir être seule, et espérer dormir durant le trajet. C'était sans compter sur Spencer qui s'est assis à côté de moi, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse. Heureusement, il est loin d'être ennuyeux, de plus, sa présence me rassure, en quelque sorte.

Nous étions tous rivés vers l'écran du jet, sur lequel une photo de la victime était affichée.

\- L'un d'entre vous connaît son père ? Demande Hotch.

\- Evan Davenport, procureur général, il a été nommé premier magistrat de la ville de New York. Veuf, en dix ans, il a été trois fois sous la protection de la police fédérale pour menaces de mort.

\- Il est sous protection à l'heure qu'il est ? Intervient Morgan.

S'il lisait son dossier, il le saurait.

\- En permanence, mais Tricia a refusé cette protection à ses dix-huit ans.

\- Dommage pour son copain.

\- Merci Morgan, c'était encore utile. Tu es toujours aussi sarcastique ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce qui fait mon charme ?

\- Je soupire, lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais pourquoi le tuer lui ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a une charge en plus sur le dos, un meurtre ce n'est pas rien. Ai-je dis. Cela signifie qu'il est assez confiant pour penser qu'il ne se fera pas attraper. Si je prends en compte le texte qu'il a dicté, il doit probablement se croire supérieur à nous tous.

\- Si je voulais kidnapper quelqu'un, je butterais celui qui l'accompagne, tout simplement. Le dossier dit qu'elle a une sœur.

\- Cheryll, répond Hotch.

\- Elles s'entendent bien ? Elles sont proches ?

\- Oui, en fait elles sont jumelles. Dit Reid en accompagnant ses propos d'une photo des deux sœurs.

\- L'hypothèse qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir, Cheryll et son père, est écartée, je présume ?

\- Oui, mais comme elles sont jumelles, il est possible que Cheryll soit au courant de quelque chose.

Le besoin de se confier est humain, il est encore plus fort entre les personnes du même sexe, de la même famille, sauf exemptions. Les jumelles sont souvent très proches.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre de la rencontrer.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, ferme le dossier, déjà lu en entièreté.

\- Tu as fini de lire ? Me demande doucement Reid.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise pour l'instant, il y a trop peu d'indices. Mes idées sont floues, je vais devoir les préciser avec ce qu'on aura au Connecticut.

\- Ménage toi, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas... tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi ici, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison. C'est moi qui devrait être inquiète de vous causer du tord.

\- Ne prête pas attention aux propos de Gideon, d'accord ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de remarque, alors je ne m'en soucie plus vraiment. Tu comptes vraiment tenir ta promesse faite à Garcia, à la lettre ?

\- Bien entendu !

Je souris, regarde par le hublot, sens une crampe au ventre, l'ignore, par habitude.

\- Que voulais-tu dire par "j'ai l'habitude" ? Des gens te faisaient du mal, avant le meurtre de ta famille ?

\- Oui.

Spencer me regarde quelques secondes, l'air soucieux, se renfrogne.

* * *

Je pénètre dans la maison, balaie rapidement l'ensemble des pièces, décorées de manière assez classique, regorgeant de livres, très masculine. Je m'attarde sur une photo des jeunes femmes, reporte mon attention sur le père, frôlant la crise de nerfs. J'en déduis qu'elles ont grandi dans cet environnement stressant, ne pouvant avoir une minute d'intimité, ou ne pouvant sortir comme ceux de leur âge. Mon regard se pose sur la bibliothèque, je m'y approche, tends la main vers un livre concernant les jumeaux dizygotes. Je recule brusquement au contact d'une peau inconnue, lève la tête les yeux grands ouverts. Je détends mes muscles au contact des yeux doux du profiler.

\- Je suis désolé. Vas-y, prends-le.

\- Oh non, ça ira. J'étais juste curieuse. Je pourrai me renseigner plus tard. Je vais faire un tour dans la maison, et à l'extérieur pendant que l'équipe termine d'installer le système d'écoute.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Je soupire, déglutis, emprunte les escaliers, m'arrête en plein milieu. Ai-je le droit de monter là ? Je secoue la tête, continue mon ascension. J'entre dans une pièce. Elle est presque impersonnelle. C'est la chambre de l'une des jumelles. Les seules choses qui donne vie à cet endroit sont les photos sur le mur. Elle a un copain. C'est la chambre de Tricia. Elle a l'air d'être amoureuse.

\- Il n'est pas mentionné dans le dossier qu'ils allaient... déménager ensemble ou se marier.

\- Non.

\- Reid !

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers la porte, le cri de Gideon assez puissant pour nous faire comprendre qu'il est d'une humeur exécrable. Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée, nous approchons du profiler, assis devant Davenport.

\- J'ai seulement besoin des personnes compétentes, merci. M'adressa Gideon.

Il va me tuer, il est insupportable. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une occupation maintenant. Je baisse la tête vers ma poche, sors mon téléphone, voit le nom de Garcia s'afficher.

\- Pénélope ?

\- Ah ! Amaryllis ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, j'ai été reléguée au rang de pot de fleur par Gideon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il lui faut juste du temps pour accepter que quelqu'un sans expérience soit presque aussi brillant que lui.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Ai-je rigolé doucement.

\- Tu as ri.

\- Je vais te laisser, Ellie et Morgan viennent d'arriver avec la sœur de la victime.

\- Reid tient sa promesse au moins ?

\- Crois-moi, oui. Bon, salut.

\- Salut.

Je raccroche, suis happée par Morgan. Il m'entraîne un peu plus loin, jetant un œil attentif à notre environnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Cheryll. J'aimerais que tu apprennes des choses sur Tricia, vous avez à peu près le même âge, cela sera plus facile.

\- D'accord. Je vous tiens au courant. J'ai déjà quelques hypothèses qui me semblent intéressantes. Je vais essayer de les confirmer.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi elle a été enlevée, à cette période-ci.

\- Il a demandé une rançon, il aurait pu faire ça n'importe quand.

\- Justement, c'est ce qui me gêne. Peut-être que ce n'est pas son but, la rançon. A moins que ce soit une coïncidence, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Fais de ton mieux. Je vais en toucher un mot aux autres.

\- Ne dis pas que cela vient de moi, sinon Gideon rejettera l'idée immédiatement.

Il hoche la tête, se dirige vers Hotch et Ellie. Il faut que j'adopte la bonne approche, sinon elle sera méfiante et je ne pourrais rien tirer de la bouche de Cheryll. Elle est intelligente. Il faut que je sois empathique, mais pas trop, un peu amicale, douce, presque maternelle. C'est plutôt ironique, étant donné que je suis plus jeune qu'elle.

\- Cheryll ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je fais partie de l'équipe, en quelque sorte.

\- Pardon, vous êtes si jeune… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? J'ai déjà dit ce que je savais à vos coéquipiers.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez. Vous gardez votre calme, c'est courageux.

\- Tricia et moi, nous sommes fusionnelles. Je suis morte d'inquiétude, je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je sais qu'elle est en vie.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs, ne vous en faites pas. Je crois qu'ils ont terminé d'installer tout, vous devriez aller voir votre père.

Elle me sourit, suit mes consignes. J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, je commence à avoir une migraine. J'entre dans la cuisine, constate que je ne suis pas la seule à me servir.

\- Amaryllis ! Tu tombes bien.

\- Je ne suis pas tombée. Mais je t'écoute, Morgan.

\- On parlait de Cheryll. Elle s'est couchée à terre, sur la route ou sa sœur a été enlevée. Elle a dit qu'elle sentait qu'elle était en vie.

\- Et tu crois que c'est idiot. Je ne sais pas si c'est envisageable, je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur les jumeaux, sauf sur l'aspect scientifique de la manière dont ils naissent dans l'utérus de la mère. Reid m'a piqué mon bouquin.

\- En fait, l'explication est d'ordre physiologique.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné…

\- Les œufs asymétriques monozygotes se séparent tard, entre le neuvième et le dixième jour, l'ADN correspond totalement jusqu'au tout dernier code et la document et la documentation épisodique, en ce qui concerne les douleurs simultanées.

\- Et toi, tu y crois ? Demanda Morgan, toujours peu convaincu.

\- Non, je dis seulement que c'est possible, j'ai pas la science infuse, même si tu penses le contraire d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

\- Tous les jours depuis que je te connais.

\- Ce matin au petit-déj.

\- Amaryllis ! Tu ne dis rien !

\- Je n'étais pas là ce matin, Morgan.

\- Et hier, quand il t'a battu aux cartes.

Nous nous retournons tous vers Hotch, graves. Il en profite pour regarder sa montre. Mon regard se tourne vers l'horloge pendue au mur, c'est bientôt l'heure, il appelle à 20 heures. Si c'est un bon petit soldat envers ses propres ordres, ou qu'il est maniaque, il appellera à l'heure. Si il sadique, ou qu'il veut déstabiliser Davenport, il sera en retard. Nous allons enfin savoir de quoi il a l'air. Il sera intéressant de voir si il reste fidèle au profil que nous avons fait de lui en fonction de la lettre. Il pourrait très bien ne pas être seul, physiquement ou mentalement. Je m'approche de la table, m'appuie contre un mur, auprès de Spencer. Il me fait un sourire, se tourne vers le centre de la table, où tous les membres de l'équipe sont réunis. Cheryll vient d'elle-même à côté de moi. Ce n'est probablement pas conscient, mais cela veut dire que j'ai gagné sa sympathie.

\- Il est en retard. Dit le père, nerveux, le regard tourné vers nous.

\- Il va appeler, essayez de vous détendre, c'est une stratégie, il veut que vous soyez à cran.

Déjà quelque chose de confirmé, j'avais raison de dire à Spencer que tout ce préciserait une fois arrivés. Il est soit prétentieux, sadique ou méprisant envers Davenport. Ca y est, il a sonné. A deux minutes de retard. Il n'est pas sadique. Ce n'est pas non plus assez long pour être une dispute d'équipe.

\- N'oubliez pas de répéter les informations, pour vous assurer que vous ayez compris. Faites le parler le plus possible, qu'il vous donne des informations sur Tricia, ou faite le parler de lui.

Gideon appuie sur le bouton qui sert à décrocher le téléphone. Nous étions tous un peu tendus, et il ne faisait pas l'exception. Le père prend sa respiration, tente de garder son sang froid. Il a la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ici Evan Davenport.

\- Bonjour, M. Davenport.

\- Etes-vous la personne qui détient ma fille Tricia ?

\- Je détiens votre fille.

Il répète ce que le procureur dit, il n'emploie pas d'autres mots.

\- Puis-je vous demander…

\- Non, vous ne pouvez rien me demander ! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. Vous allez vous contenter de suivre mes instructions.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Il l'a coupé, comme si il voulait éviter toute discussion supplémentaire. Il était énervé qu'il lui pose la question.

\- Entendu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais les donner.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je désire parler, M. Davenport.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est à elle que je veux parler. Je désire parler à Cheryll.

Ellie coupe le son de la pièce, cherche l'avis des autres. La jeune femme se contracte, me regarde, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

\- Vous êtes une femme, soyez plus encline à la douceur, soyez rusée, faites des phrases qui laissent place à la discussion, sans faire de vraies questions.

Je pose une main sur son bras, reprends la discussion des profilers.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser lui parler. Intervient Hotch dans la tension générale.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux aider, je veux parler à ce type.

\- Cheryll n'a pas autant de pouvoir que son père, pourquoi il veut lui parler ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, Morgan, il veut se montrer dominant. Il croit peut-être que comme elle est jeune et que c'est une femme, ce sera plus facile de la manipuler ? Ai-je répondu.

\- Je crois qu'elle devrait lui parler.

\- Vous avez compris ? Je veux parler à Cheryll. Alors passez-la moi, maintenant ! Reprends le kidnappeur.

\- Non.

C'est étrange, on pourrait croire qu'il est dans la pièce, qu'il se dispute avec nous. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a pas de micros.

\- Je crois qu'elle devrait lui répondre, c'est avec elle qu'il veut parler, et plus il nous parle, plus il s'expose.

\- Elle a raison, Gideon.

\- Non.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné.

\- J'attends.

Gideon fait un signe à Ellie, enfin décidé. Si il est stupide, le type ne fera pas attention à la voix. Mais j'ai des doutes. Elle nous fait un signe de tête, appuie sur le bouton.

\- Ici Cheryll. Allô ? Ici Cheryll.

\- J'ai Tricia à mes côtés, je connais sa voix, par conséquent, je connais celle de sa sœur. Lâchez ce téléphone. Je veux parler à Cheryll. Je vous donne soixante secondes. Si vous ne me la passez pas, je vais raccrocher, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais le son de ma voix, ni de Tricia.

C'était évident. Gideon coupe à nouveau le son, agacé.

\- On se prépare, venez par ici.

\- Cinquante secondes.

Il essaye de nous paniquer en faisant le décompte. De notre côté, nous devons rester calme, conseiller la jumelle et analyser ses paroles.

\- Bon, ce type est arrogant. Faites-lui savoir qu'il a le contrôle, laissez-le diriger la conversation. Dit Ellie, plongée dans le regard de Cheryll.

\- Quarante seconde.

\- Utilisez le nom de votre sœur. Dites « ma sœur Tricia » ou « Elle s'appelle Tricia ».

\- Trente secondes.

C'est un bon conseil, surtout dans un cas ou le kidnappeur se croit supérieur, cela va permettre de réhumaniser Tricia, de la mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Parlez de votre sœur, laissez ce type faire sa connaissance à travers vous. Ne vous dispersez pas. Soyez d'accord avec lui.

\- Vingt-cinq secondes.

\- Dites lui que vous le comprenez, et j'aimerais que vous essayiez de compatir.

\- Vingt secondes.

\- Dites lui que vous ne savez pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Tricia et allez aussi loi. Dites lui que les choses peuvent s'arranger.

\- D'accord.

\- Q'il y a encore une chance de nous montrer qu'il est quelqu'un d'indulgent et qu'il peut encore nous le montrer, en libérant votre sœur.

\- Dix secondes.

\- Et si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, je vous guiderai.

\- Trois, deux, un…

\- Ici Cheryll.

\- Bonjour Cheryll, comment allez-vous ?

\- J'irais beaucoup mieux si ma sœur… Tricia va bien.

\- Vous semblez être quelqu'un de compatissant, Cheryll, vous savez écouter les autres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai et on dirait que vous me comprenez.

\- Vous voulez dire que je compatis à votre douleur.

Ca sonne faux, il répète pratiquement tout ce que nous avons nous-même dit. Ce type me donne des frissons, sa manière de parler, de prononcer ses mots reflètent une certaine obsession. Il faut que Cheryll arrive à le faire parler, qu'on puisse en apprendre plus sur sa manière de fonctionner. Il va nous laisser entendre Tricia, elle est bien vivante, maintenant, nous en avons la confirmation.

\- Préparez 500.000$, 500.000$, c'est la somme qui m'est due. Vous allez rester près du téléphone, et attendre mon appel, vous recevrez les instructions précises dans exactement 15 minutes.

Je relâche mon souffle, me tourne vers le reste de l'équipe. Nous n'avons pas pu localiser l'appel.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voyait la lune, me dit Ellie, sûrement pour me mêler dans la conversation.

\- Elle avait l'air de délirer, continue Gideon.

\- Il l'aurait droguée ?

\- C'était peut-être une lumière.

\- Oui, ou c'était vraiment la lune, dis-je, elle serait quelque part avec des grandes fenêtres, quelque part comme…

\- Une véranda ?

\- Non, des témoins pourraient la voir, et même si elle n'est pas attachée, une fille droguée, c'est plutôt voyant. Je dirais plus un entrepôt, ou des docks. Mais tant que nous n'avons pas de suspect, c'est inutile. Concentrons nous sur lui. Il l'a droguée, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'est peut-être pas si fort que ça, me répond Morgan, il a besoin d'aide pour la dominer.

\- Ou pour la faire taire.

\- Cheryll a dit que Tricia se serait défendue, elle aurait forcément appelé à l'aide, mais nous ne l'avons pratiquement pas entendue. Je vais essayer d'aller parler à Cheryll, le suspect a l'air de ne jurer que par elle.


	6. Broken Mirror pt3

**Ça y est, c'est la dernière partie de Broken Mirror ! Je remercie encore ma bêta, elle fait un travail de dingue.  
**

 **Seleen:** Ah ah ah, tu aimes la romance, pas vrai ?x) Et bien, même si je voulais te le dire, je ne saurais pas. C'est vrai que l'idée de base, c'était avec Reid, maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis... J'ai des idées plein la tête, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci, je suis heureuse que tu la trouves réaliste, je me suis engagée dans des domaines que je ne connais pas vraiment, notamment au niveau mathématique et informatique (mais je vais y travailler, peut être, si j'ai le courage), du coup j'essaie de gérer.x)Voilà la suite, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle sort si tôt, tu m'as remotivée.^^

Je n'ai pas de jour de parution, je tente de poster (au moins) tous les mois, et j'aimerais en venir à toutes les deux semaines, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire? Du coup, n'hésite pas à suivre l'histoire ici, ou sur Wattpad, je donne souvent un planning pour le mois là-bas.=/

 **Merci à giderasia et ClyXi (big merci à toi, tu as fait la totale !) de suivre l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.=D  
**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Dream-E_

* * *

 _Amaryllis, 2005, Connecticut_

* * *

\- C'est Cheryll qui s'occupera de tout. Cheryll rassemblera le montant de la rançon, elle sera la seule à toucher l'argent. Cheryll me remettra la rançon. Si elle porte un micro, si un de vos agents la remplace, Tricia est morte. Cheryll prendra sa voiture et personne ne l'accompagnera. Surtout, ne vous avisez pas de la faire suivre par une voiture ou un hélico, ou vous en subirez les conséquences. Je donnerai les instructions par téléphone pendant qu'elle conduira. Elle devra déposer la rançon dans trois heures précises, elle suivra mes instructions à la lettre, déclare le kidnappeur.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

Je reste muette, n'osant rien répliquer à Hotch. Gideon dégage un certain charisme, mais le plus intimidant restait notre patron.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pendant que le père a rassemblé l'argent, Morgan et Hotch partiront dans une voiture banalisée, en même temps que Cheryll, quand le type se pointera, ils l'arrêteront. Je me plante à côté d'Ellie, nous saluons brièvement nos collègues, nous rassemblons entre membres du FBI.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demande Gideon.

\- Cette idée va peut-être vous sembler stupide, commencé-je.

\- Je parlais aux membres de l'équipe, me coupe-t-il.

\- Et je fais partie de cette équipe. Le suspect ne serait pas amoureux ?

\- Amoureux ? répète Ellie en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais cette obsession qu'il éprouve pour Cheryll, la manière dont il lui parle… Vous avez remarqué qu'il a littéralement changé d'humeur une fois qu'il l'a eue au téléphone ? Peut-être qu'il a kidnappé Tricia sans le vouloir, elles sont jumelles, il pourrait très bien s'être trompé.

\- Je ne crois pas, intervient Reid, il a l'air de connaître les Davenport, il ne peut pas s'être trompé.

\- Et s'il les voulait les deux ? lance Gideon.

\- Il les aime toutes les deux, répète le jeune homme. Cela pourrait être un psychotique.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Le Syndrome de Clérambault.

C'est quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas experte en maladies mentales, je suis vraiment inutile. J'imagine que si je reste là sans rien dire, je pourrais me faire oublier un moment… Il faut que j'étudie. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour donner mon avis depuis le début, j'ai dû raconter des choses si pathétiques qu'ils n'ont pas osé me demander de me taire.

Je sursaute, décroche mon téléphone, mets le haut-parleur.

\- Morgan ?

\- C'est Cheryll qu'il veut, on rentre avec elle, il faut qu'on parle.

Je coupe la connexion, fronce les sourcils, m'appuie sur la table du living. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est rien, je dois rester concentrée sur la situation.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Oh si, ne t'en fais pas Reid, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais chercher un verre d'eau.

Je souris au jeune homme, m'empresse de quitter le regard des profileurs. Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte de mon état, je dois être plus prudente. Je soupire, reprend mon verre, bois quelques gorgées.

\- Tu comptes manger dans combien de temps ?

Je fais volte-face, écarquille les yeux. Il m'a eue. Je cherche une quelconque excuse, n'importe quoi qui pourrait rattraper ma situation. Je refuse d'être misérable devant Gideon.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim tout à l'heure, je mangerai quand l'affaire sera close.

\- Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

\- Je ne veux pas d'éléments faibles dans cette équipe. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Je vaux mieux que ça ? Je tourne la tête, croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Les mots de Gideon ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi que je vois. Je ressemble à un cadavre. Quand ai-je arrêté de me voir ? Je vaux mieux que ça. Mon père et ma mère avaient tort, je ne suis pas grosse. Je suis maigre, je ressemble à un tas d'os. Je retiens mes larmes, pose ma main devant ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, que ça, ça, c'est moi.

\- Ils viennent de rentrer, prends un truc à grignoter et rejoins-nous dans le salon.

Je hoche la tête, tente de reprendre mes esprits. Nous sommes sur une enquête, je ne suis pas importante pour le moment.

* * *

Gideon a carte blanche, il faut pousser le suspect à bout. Mais s'il allait trop loin ? Le tout est d'obtenir de quoi nous mettre au travail sur le profil du type. Nous devons le trouver avant qu'il n'aille au bout de sa folie. Je me contente d'étudier le profileur, tandis que les autres retiennent respectivement Evan et Cheryll Davenport, à bout de nerfs.

Gideon ne craint rien, il raccroche au nez du kidnappeur, se moque de lui. Mais malgré tout, il continue d'appeler, plus enragé à chaque essai.

\- Elle est morte ! hurle-t-il.

Je serre la mâchoire, choquée. Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour rien ? Il ne devrait pas la tuer, il ne peut pas la tuer, selon ce que nous avons observé, ce n'est pas possible. Le téléphone retentit à nouveau, laissant tout le monde respirer à nouveau.

\- Passez-moi Cheryll, fait le criminel.

\- Non, vous avez fini de parler à Cheryll, répond calmement Gideon, un brin amusé.

\- Mais écoutez-moi ce ton autoritaire, c'est fascinant de retrouver la même arrogance que vous employez dans vos livres. Je vous trouve un tantinet pédant, Jason, un peu péremptoire.

Je manque d'éclater de rire, cet idiot pense qu'en utilisant des mots complexes, cela fait de lui quelqu'un d'intelligent ? Il se ridiculise, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il est en train de nous mettre sur sa voie en perdant son sang-froid. Gideon exprime à voix haute mes pensées, ce qui ne manque pas de nourrir la haine de notre homme.

\- Je sais tout de votre équipe, raille le kidnappeur, sûr de lui. Il y a l'ambitieux agent Hotchner, qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser votre syndrome post-traumatique pour avoir votre poste, Jason, même si sa femme est malade et enceinte. Et vous, le grand expert de l'étude du comportement, vous n'êtes même pas capable de décerner le comportement autiste de l'anxieux docteur Reid.

Génial, il nous connaît, il a fait des recherches sur nous, je me sens flattée qu'un cinglé ait assez de temps à perdre pour s'intéresser à nous.

\- Il y a aussi la jolie Ellie, que fait-elle ici, elle ne me fait pas peur et elle ne fait peur à personne, elle manque de tripes pour rivaliser avec les hommes de cette équipe. Ensuite, nous avons la dernière arrivée, une étrangère, elle est juste là pour apporter le café, on se demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle intègre l'équipe, n'est-ce pas Amaryllis ?

Si mes parents étaient là, ils auraient une sévère dispute quant à mon utilité. Je ne suis pas capable d'apporter du café sans le renverser, il devrait se renseigner un peu mieux.

C'est plutôt lui qui ne fait peur à personne, un psychotique xénophobe et complexé, voilà ce qu'il est, même un débutant pourrait le remarquer. Gideon vient de jouer avec lui, maintenant, c'est nous les maîtres de jeu. Il vient de dévier la trajectoire du kidnappeur, Cheryll est en paix, il va s'acharner sur nous, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus dans le champs de Cheryll et Tricia.

Le criminel termine son joli monologue en soulignant le physique de Morgan, c'est charmant, j'aime beaucoup, c'est un peu gay sur les bords, il s'en rend compte ? J'adorerais lui faire remarquer, mais ce ne serait pas professionnel.

Je me joins à la discussion des profileurs, nous sommes tous d'accord, il fait partie de la police, et plus certainement de la juridiction de Davenport. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à lire le dossier de chacun d'eux, et voir avec lesquels colle le mieux notre profil.

\- Pendant qu'on élimine les suspects, Cheryll ne doit pas rester ici. Si c'est l'un des nôtres, il peut entrer dans la maison et l'emmener, il a un plan précis, dit Gideon.

\- Sur qui on peut compter ? demande Morgan

\- Sur personne, soupire Hotch.

Nous étions seuls, chaque personne qui ne fait pas partie du B.A.U. est désormais suspecte. La maison me semble bien moins accueillante.

\- Morgan et Ellie partent avec elle, ils ne seront pas de trop pour la surveiller.

\- Hotch, je crois qu'Amaryllis devrait partir avec eux, intervient Gideon.

Nous avons des directives, après discussions, Reid a accepté de donner un peu de laxité à sa promesse, Gideon a ce qu'il veut, on est partis.

Je salue discrètement Reid de la tête, surtout pour le rassurer, me retourne vers Cheryll, lui fais un signe d'encouragement. Nous montons à l'intérieur du véhicule de police, toutes les deux à l'arrière, le type de la sécurité de Davenport à l'avant. Ellie et Morgan irons avec un véhicule du FBI jusqu'à la planque.

Tricia avait prévu de se fiancer. Elle doit être tellement paniquée... Au final, même si l'équipe parvient à la récupérer vivante, cela sera-t-il vraiment quelque chose de bien ? Elle a été enlevée, l'homme qu'elle aime, avec lequel elle avait prévu de passer une bonne partie de sa vie, a été tué sous ses yeux. Peut-on vraiment vivre après cela ?  
Je ne connais pas la ville, je me sens quelque peu impuissante. Je ne connais pas non plus la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la maison sécurisée. Ils doivent être en train de revoir les dossiers des employés de Davenport en ce moment. Je sais très bien que si Gideon m'a envoyé avec Ellie et Morgan, c'est car il ne veut plus me voir dans ses pattes, mais je m'en fiche, je tacherai d'être utile et de veiller sur Cheryll. Je suis sensée veiller sur quelqu'un, de plus âgé que moi, qui plus est, quelle ironie. Je n'ai même pas été capable de me garder loin d'un meurtrier, de garder ma petite sœur. C'est trop tard, je dois me concentrer sur l'affaire.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, dit gaiement notre conducteur.

Je vois. C'est une maison classique, encore en travaux. Une fois arrivés, le policier se gare dans une petite ruelle, nous sortons rapidement rejoindre les profilers, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. L'intérieur n'est pratiquement pas meublé, seule une table se dresse en plein milieu de la pièce, avec une chaise et une petite lampe, donc la lumière donne sur trois petits gobelets en plastique rouge, déchets que le dernier flic en planque a oublié de jeter. Morgan et moi nous mettons d'accord pour vérifier les pièces de la maison, tandis que le gars de la sécurité va voir les alentours extérieurs, et qu'Ellie reste avec Cheryll. Tout était évidemment vide, il n'y avait pas d'étage, si l'on ne compte pas le grenier, verrouillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Cheryll.  
\- Nous devons attendre. Les profilers sont en train de chercher un suspect, et on attend un coup de fil du kidnappeur, répondé-je.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il rappellera ?  
\- Il est totalement obsédé par toi et ta sœur, ce sentiment, qu'il croit être de l'amour, est si puissant que rien ne l'arrêtera.  
\- Et cela durera combien de temps, tout ça ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me tourne vers Ellie, l'interroge du regard.

\- Cela peut prendre un jour ou deux. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposez, on veille sur la maison. Il y a une chambre avec un lit juste en face.

Cheryll hoche la tête, regarde la porte, repose le regard sur moi.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

J'ouvre la bouche, surprise, lui souris, l'accompagne à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle a besoin de se confier, ça se voit. Elle me raconte des choses sur sa sœur, sur leur enfance, les études qu'elle entreprend. Je n'aime pas rester debout, alors je marche un peu à travers la pièce, examine des cartons sur le côté d'une garde-robe. Cheryll observe l'écran de son téléphone, j'imagine qu'elle espère des nouvelles de Tricia. La porte s'ouvre, l'hombre d'un homme est projetée contre le mur, j'aperçois lentement le gars de la sécurité s'approcher de la jeune femme. Elle relève la tête, me jette un coup d'œil effrayé. Il ne m'a pas vue, le meuble me dissimule. Sa voix, sa façon de parler, cela ne peut pas…

Je m'enfonce un peu plus entre le mur et la garde robe, envoie un message à Ellie et Morgan. Je crois que c'est lui, le kidnappeur. Ils vont arriver, je n'ai qu'à détourner son attention une minute.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ? commencé-je, innocemment.

Sortie de mon trou, je peux enfin le voir dans son ensemble. Il a un couteau, c'est un détail quelque peu problématique. Je pense que mon objectif principal, ce n'est plus de lui faire perdre du temps, mais bien de nous garder en vie. Egocentrique, je dois jouer là-dessus.

\- C'est vous. Nous ne l'avons même pas remarqué ! Depuis le début, vous nous menez par le bout du nez ! m'écrié-je en feignant la panique.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? Bien sûr que j'ai un coup d'avance sur vous, vous êtes complètement idiots. Que croyais-tu, petite, que toi, tu pourrais m'arrêter ? Je vais nous en débarrasser, Cheryll, ne t'en fais pas, nous irons rejoindre ta sœur ensuite.

\- Posez ce couteau.

Je me retourne vers la voix, c'est Ellie. Je soupire de soulagement, recule vers la fenêtre, assez pour sortir de son angle de tir et pour lui laisser le champ libre. Le kidnappeur fonce sur la profileuse, trop confiant, elle pare son attaque et le projette au sol. Il est désarmé, c'est terminé.

\- J'emmène Cheryll plus loin, dis-je, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Ellie approuve d'un signe de tête, je prends garde à éviter l'homme, tire la jeune femme dans la pièce de vie, auprès d'un Morgan écroulé. J'écarquille les yeux, me précipite près de lui, prends son pouls.

\- Il est vivant, dis-je. Je crois qu'il a reçu un coup de teaser.

Je pointe du doigt son vêtement brûlé, et les marques sur sa peau. Cheryll hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne va pas bien, mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour réconforter les autres ? Je peux lui expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça, l'aspect technique des choses, mais ça ne l'aidera pas, elle s'en fiche de la raison.

Des voitures de police ne tardent pas à arriver devant la maison, le kidnappeur est emmené, tandis que Cheryll, Ellie et moi nous rendons sur le lieu ou Tricia est cachée. Il a parlé, je suppose qu'Ellie n'y est pas allée de main morte. Mais au moins, c'est terminé.

Nous arrivons près des docks, la police et une ambulance est déjà là, ils viennent de sortir Tricia. Je m'approche de Gideon et Reid, salue les Davenport de la tête. Ils ont les larmes aux yeux, le père prend ma main, me remercie plusieurs fois.

\- Sans toi, il m'aurait probablement tuée, me remercie Cheryll.

Elle m'offre un dernier sourire, l'ambulance démarre, clos définitivement cette enquête.

J'espère qu'ils auront une vie paisible et heureuse après ça.

 _Les amours, quand ils fondent sur eux avec trop de violence, n'apportent ni bon renom, ni vertu aux hommes._

 _Euripide_


End file.
